when we became charmed
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: Nineteen year old Prue's Grandmother has died and she is forced to take responsibility for her younger siblings. The relationship between the girls is strained, as they find their powers, deal with teenage pregnancy and discover their kid sister Paige. Can they heal their relationship in time to become the charmed ones.
1. Chapter 1

When we became Charmed

Nineteen year old Prue's Grandmother has died and she is forced to take responsibility for her younger siblings. The relationship between them is strained, as they find their powers, deal with teenage pregnancy and discover their kid sister Paige. Can they heal their relationship in time to become the charmed ones.

Characters

Paige 12. In foster care. Adopted at birth just like in the series. But her parents died when she was 11 not 16.

Phoebe. 14 almost 15. Been expelled from 2 Jr high schools for drinking and starting fights. Now attending St Mary's catholic school. A jr high and a high school in one.

Piper. 17 nearly 18, almost finished high school.

Prue. 19 nearly 20. Works at the bank and in a bar at night.

Leo. 25. Secretly seeing Piper.

Cole. 30. Won't come in to the story. Until Phoebe is in her twenties.

Andy 20. Training to be a cop.

Chapter 1. Paige.

Paige Mathews had been in the foster care system for about a year now. She had been with her current carers for about three months. Jules and Maura Hinder were a nightmare. They were sadness personified. The really religious type who believed in extreme modesty and that rock music the route of all evil causing kids to get into drugs and that television made people commit suicide… that kind of thing. Paige was sick of the hour long prayer meetings. The no make up or talking to boys rule and the poster of the virgin Mary which was the only picture they allowed her to hang on her bare walls. She also hated the school she was forced to go to. St Mary's for girls. An extremely strict catholic school run by nuns.

She just didn't fit in. Paige thought it was ironic that she had started off as an unwanted baby with no parents and now she was right back where she started. Perhaps she was meant to be alone. After all it had been her fault that her parents died.

She had been in a fight at school with a boy in her class and had been put on detention again the day her parents had died. Her mom and dad were at their wits end with her violent behaviour. She had just been told she was adopted a few months before and it had upset her greatly. She had thought that maybe her parents loved her less some how because they weren't related by blood, which she knew now couldn't have been further from the truth. They had loved her more than she really deserved.. They had thought her mature enough to handle the truth, they were wrong. Anyway, on that fateful day Paige had shouted at her mom and dad that they were not her real parents. Soon after, their car had been hit by a lorry and exploded, with Paige rolling out onto the pavement,. Somehow she was unharmed. Paige remembered it as if it were only yesterday, but her parents were never coming back and she had killed them. No wonder her biological family had abandoned her. She was obviously born wrong.

Paige sighed and headed out of the car as her foster mother looked on disapprovingly.

"If I get one more bad report about you. I'm calling your social worker!" Maura snapped, pursing her lips as if she was sucking on a sour lemon.

"Fine. God sake!" Paige muttered, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Do not take the lord's name in Vain!" the woman hissed and then drove off without another glance.

Paige groaned as if she wished the world would swallow her up and headed off towards the main entrance. Behind her she could hear an argument breaking out between some kid and her mother, or on second glances a kid and her older sisters. It seemed to be getting quite heated as one of them slammed the car door shut. Paige was nosey sometimes and she wasn't in a hurry to get to class so she just hung back to listen, hiding out of sight.

A young girl, a little older than herself was moaning about how the school was totally Lame and pathetic and how she wanted to go to a school that wasn't full of nuns. She flung herself out of the car in a temper and folded her arms dramatically. The tall girl looked really awkward in the blue chequered dress that was compulsory uniform for the school. She was clarted in over the top makeup, wore a nose ring and had died black hair. She was the kind that always arrived here kicking and screaming. Paige had seen a few in her short time here.

"Are you deaf or what Phoebe!" Roared the women who was obviously in charge. "You have no choice. This is the only school willing to take you this close to the end of the semester. You're the one who got expelled remember. Just bare that in mind."

"Prue, come on give her a break. She must be pretty terrified. I mean look at this place. Talk about you're prison walls." the other girl said, trying to keep the peace.

"I'm not scared Piper." Phoebe snapped defensively "I'm not scared of anything. I just don't see why I have to be here. There are no men for starters. Are you both trying to turn me into a lesbian or what."

"Don't be so ridiculous Phoebe. And stop with the attitude. I'm sick of it!" The one who was called Prue replied. She didn't look amused at Phoebe's little joke. "It's you're behaviour with guys that led you to getting kicked out of school in the first place. Keep you're mind on books not boys from now on. I mean it Phoebe! if you screw up again you'll be grounded until the day you leave my house!"

"I thought Grams left it to all of us." Phoebe back chatted the older girl. which Paige could see had been a bad idea.

"You cheek me again lady and there will be severe consequences!" Prue almost growled. "You're really pushing it Phoebe!"

The girl who was called Piper, who was about seventeen, put a protective arm her younger sister. "Don't push her any further." she warned softly. "She's still pissed about your boyfriend Josh stealing her rings."

"And get that horrible tat washed off of your face before they see you in there. You look like a cheap whore for Christ sake. Have you got no self respect at all?" Prue began to rant as the three sisters moved towards the building. It was obviously not a question that Prue had intended Phoebe to answer, so she kept her mouth shut for once.

Prue took out took out a packet of wipes and motioned for Phoebe to stand in front of her. Phoebe gave her a "you're kidding right?" look, but moved her head towards her sister reluctantly and allowed her to wipe the make up off of her face.

"And the nose ring." the young woman held out her hand until Phoebe angrily took out the piece of metal and practically threw it at Prue, who flinched slightly in alarm.

"Hey. What the hell are you staring at!" The angry teenager shouted and at first Paige hoped she was talking to one of her sisters, but she wasn't. she had turned around and was looking into the space between two cars where Paige was hiding and was staring right at her. It was as if she had sensed that she was there or something.

"Well?" she snarled.

"Nothing." Paige answered stupidly, shaking her head and looking at the ground. She was mortified and Prue felt sorry for her at once.

"Phoebe don't be so rude." Prue said incredulously, grabbing her sister by the arm. "Apologise this second."

"No way." Phoebe refused, pulling her arm free of Prue's grasp. "Nosey little brat deserves a good smack. In my opinion."

"And you deserve a dozen good smacks in my opinion. Say sorry!" Prue ordered.

"Fine. Sorry." Phoebe moaned, looking in a completely different direction to Paige, "Can we like go now. Cause like I've got class."

"Since when have you been eager to get to class." Piper laughed.

"Since Prue turned into the wicked witch of the west." Phoebe replied with a sneer on her face. "You're not my mother you know, neither of you are. She's dead and you can't replace her. So don't try."

This struck a nerve with Paige who had been rooted to the spot since the sisters had discovered her. Their mother was dead too.

"When are you gonna grow up Phoebe and realise that it's you're actions that are the problem here. not me. I am trying my best to raise you the only way I know how! Still you fight me at every turn!" Prue sighed. She was fed up with her youngest sister's constant antics. The fighting, the smoking the shoplifting, the drinking and the older guys. It was just one thing after another with that girl. And Prue was worried that Phoebe would eventually be taken away from her and put into care, or worse still with their father and his new fling.

Ever since their grandmother had died six months ago phoebe had been out of control. Prue had been just out of high school and had started college away from home, but she had had to return to the manor and get two jobs to support the family. She had never really been allowed to party and have fun like most young women her age, that had all ended when she was seventeen.

"You call it raising. I call it lazing. All you do is whine and moan at me. Nothing else." Phoebe insisted haughtily.

"I'm late for work. Hurry up and get to class." Prue said finally. Without looking at Phoebe she got back into her car and turned on the ignition. Paige noticed that there were tears in the young woman's eyes but she brushed them away very quickly and stared straight ahead of her.

Piper gave her younger sister a brief hug. "Good luck sweetie." she said cheerfully. "Try not to screw up."

"As if." Phoebe rolled her eyes and watched as Piper got into the car beside Prue who had a face like thunder.

Once the car had gone. Phoebe turned to Paige.

"You coming or what! Or would you rather take a picture." she grumbled towards the younger girl and then stomped off towards the big grey building. The bell had gone quite some time ago now.

"You're sister seemed pretty mad. What's her deal." Paige asked awkwardly.

"Oh the usual. She's mad at the fact that I'm alive she's mad that I'm her responsibility oh and she's mad at our grandmother for dying and making it her job to be the mom." Phoebe replied without turning around. "I made her late. Actually I made us all late. And now I'm gonna get another mark on my record for being late. Not that I care. Screw this school. It's a total dump by the looks of things."

"Yeh, it's totally lame." Paige began awkwardly "I'm pretty new here too. And I hated it when I first got here. But you get used to it. They're real strict. There's a lot of delinquent girls sent here yeh know after they get out of Juvenile hall they come here to get a better education, whatever. Someone started a fire last week in the toilets. And we haven't seen the girl who did it since."

"Great. I'm stuck with a bunch of loony toon arsonists." Phoebe laughed coldly. She knew she didn't belong here and it struck her that neither did the girl who was walking beside her. She seemed like a pretty normal kid. "What's you're name anyway." Phoebe asked in a less hostile tone of voice but still far from friendly.

"Paige Mathews." Paige replied coolly. She still wasn't sure the older girl wanted her anywhere near her, but some how she felt she could trust her.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe grunted. she stopped and turned round to look at her young companion more closely. She reminded her of someone. It seemed so much like she knew her from somewhere that it was uncanny. "Eh. Do I know you from somewhere. It's just you look familiar."

"No. I don't think so." Paige shook her head. But she understood what Phoebe was saying. The other girl looked familiar to her too, like she had maybe known her somewhere before.

"Weird." Phoebe whispered to herself. "Anyway. We'd best get to our classes I guess. Better make an appearance at least or they'll call Prue."

"Yeh and my foster mom will put me back in care if I don't shape up and become the perfect daughter. Her words not mine." Paige added as they entered the school hallway.

This revelation surprised Phoebe. And it made her feel sorry for the girl, who obviously had no real parents. She at least had her sisters while Paige had no one but some foster family. Although maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed, maybe Paige was joking.

"She wouldn't really put you back in care would she." Phoebe asked casually.

"Yeh. She would. We don't get on, I've only been there three months. Anyway I better go. You better go to reception. it's just down there." Paige said hurriedly, pointing towards a large door.

Before she could go anywhere Phoebe grabbed Paige by the arm and whispered in her ear. "Hey. Meet you after school if you like. Me and some friends are going shopping. If you know what I mean.."

Paige knew that it was a terrible idea. That she would be in deep trouble if she even thought about going anywhere with this Phoebe character. But she was flattered that an older girl had asked her to hang out with her and her friends. If she said no then Phoebe might think she was a chicken and not speak to her again.

"Yeh sure." Paige replied. And then instantly tried to think of a way she could get out of it.

"Cool. see you then. The nice sister Piper is picking me up. So no drama with Prue." Phoebe smiled and then headed off to reception.

"Paige Mathews!" came a voice from nearby. It was sister Hannah. One of the meaner teachers at the school. Who'd give you a clip round the ear just for speaking one word out of turn in her presence.

"Get to class this instant!"

Paige turned and ran as fast as she could towards the first class which was math.

All day she sat in classes dreading having to go shoplifting with Phoebe, but by the end of it she was excited. Doing something wrong, something that would get her noticed felt good. Maura would go ballistic and the thought of that made Paige glow in side. The thought of Maura turning red with fury, wondering where Paige had got to was worth getting sent back into care.

She was totally sick of doing what those people wanted all the time.

They had six other foster kids as well, all of them constantly doing chores in that big house. Made Paige wonder what her fosters real motives were for taking in kids.

Three o'clock rolled around and Paige ran out of the school doors excitedly for once, instead of having her head down dreading going home to homework, prayer meeting, dinner, chores, bath and bed.

She noticed Piper and Phoebe leaning against the wall chatting and hung back for a moment.

"Those dresses really do look ridiculous." Piper was saying with a huge grin on her face. "I see you put on more make up and put another nose ring back in." she tutted "Prue will not be happy. And I can smell cigarette smoke on you too Phoebe. If it was her picking you up, you'd be dead."

"What Prue doesn't know won't hurt her. Anyway I did it just now in the toilets, I wasn't wearing it in class." Phoebe replied sulkily.

"Fine I won't tell her. As long as you cover me tonight. She thinks I'm studying at home for a test. I need you to answer the phone when she calls from work and say I'm in the shower." Piper bit her lip, hoping that Phoebe would agree otherwise she was genuinely screwed.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "Why? where are you going?" she asked suspiciously. As far as she knew Piper didn't have a boyfriend or anything. she usually really was at home every night studying for a test. She was a self confessed geek.

"I have a date…. He's a little older and Prue wouldn't approve." Piper replied, and she seemed a little embarrassed.

"Oooh really! how much older. Are we talking college guy. Or older. Does he have a decent car?" Phoebe squeaked excitedly. She was happy for Piper who although very pretty always seemed to be looked at last by guys because of her some what dull dress sense and shy manner. But she knew that Prue would not be happy about this. Piper had to be there to look after Phoebe that was part of the deal. Prue worked and Piper looked after the house and the child.

"He's twenty five. And it's going well. " Piper replied smiling slyly. "And that's all you need to know for now." she looked over and saw Paige close by "Look there's you're little friend. We best get going. You know Prue expects dinner on the table at six sharp."

"Hi Paige. Come on get in the back." Phoebe told the younger girl. "You won't believe how god dam rubbish school was. I was dying for a smoke all day. But the smokers wouldn't give me one. I had to steal one when Nattily Harding wasn't looking. She threatened to beat me up too and kept calling me Freaky for some reason, well I'll show her next week she's getting taken down a peg or two. Total bunch of bitches. Now at my old school I had friends." she sighed and ran a hand through her long black hair.

"I'm your friend." Paige said stupidly and got into the back seat of the car.

Phoebe laughed at the younger girl's sweet remark, but not unkindly. " Look….No offence Paige but you're only in the seventh grade and I'm in the ninth. I mean friends my own age."

"Oh. But we can still hang right." Paige asked, a little confused.

"Yeh course." Phoebe answered matter of factly.

"Don't worry Paige." Piper laughed as she started the car. "I'm not cool enough for her either at the moment and I'm her sister."

"Yeh well. Anyway, about tonight." Phoebe began, "what time do you need me to be in by. You know so that I'm there for Prue calling…" she turned to Paige in the back. "Our sister has a night job, serving drinks in a bar down town. She's hardly ever home so we take care of ourselves mostly. She works during the day too at the bank. Of course she has the nerve to boss us around when she is never there."

"I need you back by nine, that's when she phones on the dot every night to see if you're in bed. I always say you are too save arguments. If she ever found out I lie to her every night then she'd kill me, so I hope you're grateful." Piper said sharply. She was fed up of having to play mom, while Prue played the working dad. It was just weird. She knew Phoebe was on a slippery slope but she was only her big sister, what could she do?. She was barely three years old then the girl. she couldn't force her to go to bed and do her home work or get a job. Only Prue could do that and she was never there to enforce discipline, although she talked big it never worked because she was too focussed on work.

"I am grateful. That's why I'll cover for you and your older lover." Phoebe grinned and Piper seemed satisfied.

Paige looked on in awe as they pulled up to spacious and posh looking manor house. She did not expect the sisters to live here. She had been imagining some sort of flat that they all shared together.

"This was our grandmother's house before she died." Phoebe explained when she noticed Paige staring at it in wonder. "It's not that big really" she added as they all got out of the car. "we can't go out until Prue leaves at half six. She'll have her shower soon after she gets in at quarter past five. Then get ready and have dinner."

"Seems like she works pretty hard. It must suck." Paige commented feeling a little sympathetic towards Prue, who was really young still and had two jobs and a house to run.

"Yeh well. Trust me if you lived with her, you wouldn't feel too bad for her." Phoebe scoffed loudly "She orders Piper around all the time. Get this, do that. Treats her like a slave. Piper is chained to the kitchen sink and she is only seventeen years old. No wonder she's gotten a little fat recently."

"Phoebe you know I don't mind doing all that stuff. It's to make things easier for Prue, you know she does work hard." Piper said. Embarrassed that her little sister had hit the nail on the head. It was true, she did feel chained to the kitchen sink and she wasn't even married yet. "And hey. Maybe I've put on little weight recently what with cooking for you lot every night. but I'm not fat. And I'm not chained to the kitchen sink either."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes and mouthed something that sounded like doormat. "Come on Paige." she said presently "We can watch TV until dinner. Do not mention to Prue that we are going out or she'll flip."

Paige nodded and followed the others inside.

Prue arrived back from work to find Phoebe and the girl from the car park lying on the couch watching the television. The two of them looked like they hadn't a care in the world.

She was annoyed at once and even though she knew she shouldn't be so hard on Phoebe she was jealous of the fact that that silly girl got to relax and be a kid and have friends and do normal stuff like watch the TV or go shopping, while she had to earn a living. And she was sure that Phoebe had started smoking again even though she had promised to quit.

Prue switched the television off. Not caring about the reaction she would get.

"Don't you dare say anything Phoebe. You can watch television later while I'm at my second job" Prue ignored the death glare she was getting from her little sister and she pronounced the word "second" as if she might spit "You know. Out at work earning money so that you can eat, or so that you can blow it on cigarettes. And don't bother denying it."

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, pretending that she had no idea what Prue was talking about. She hoped her eyes wouldn't give it away.

Prue just met her gaze frostily. "I knew you wouldn't tell the truth. You don't know the meaning of the word." she snapped as she pulled out a packet of cigarettes from the pocket of her jeans. "Found these last night, stashed in Piper's coat pocket. And unless Piper's started up the habit which I highly doubt, then they must be yours. Don't worry. I'll be having it out with Piper too about covering for you! The pair of you have been playing me for a fool by the looks of things!"

Phoebe just snorted and pretended that Prue wasn't even there. "Come on Paige." she said cheekily, "Let's go up stairs. There's an irritating noise in here and it's really starting to piss me off."

Paige couldn't quite believe it. Prue looked like she was about to slap Phoebe and not just slap her, she looked like she was about to belt her one. She raised her hand back very quickly, she was shaking with rage. The hand seemed to remain in the air for a fraction of a second and then she let it fall to her side. Phoebe stared in shock and then ran from the room as quickly as she could.

"Eh. Are you ok." Paige asked awkwardly, sidestepping Prue with caution. The young women now sat down and put her hands in her head and began to sniff softly.

"I just don't know what to do with her any more." Prue wailed slightly, wiping away the tears quickly as she had done before in the car. She had forgotten that another child was there and she was horribly embarrassing herself. What if this girl told the school? And then the school told the social services that she had nearly slapped her sister and that she was mentally unstable. She could lose Phoebe. She thought quickly and decided to try and assure the girl that she wasn't a lunatic "I'm sorry Paige, is it? On you go upstairs. I'm fine really. Just being silly. Bad day at work and now Phoebe's acting up. I'm fine. Everyone loses their temper now and again. I'm sure your folks have their moments too."

Paige felt guilty now as she climbed the stairs of the manor. Guilty for being there and really awkward for having to witness that. Of course in her foster homes there were always drama, but that was different some how. It just felt that these three sisters really cared about each other. they were just lost. Paige had grown up a lot since her parents had died.

Phoebe was busy throwing clothes into a bag when the younger girl found her room. "Oh hey Paige." she sniffed. She had been crying, but was obviously trying to hide it. "Sorry about that. My sister and I don't really get on. I hate her. And I'm moving out!"

"what!" Paige said urgently, "where will you go?"

"I don't know, don't stress. My dad's maybe Are you coming or what. We'll have to climb out the window." Phoebe insisted, throwing the bag out of the now open window. "come on. You can stay with me instead of going back to your fosters. It already feels like we're sister's right. Like I said, it's like I've always known you or something. "

"I don't know about this Phoebe." Paige groaned. She didn't like the look of climbing out onto that branch at all and she felt slightly sick.

"Come on… you chicken." Phoebe shook her head and began to hoist herself on to the tree outside of her bedroom. "well I'm going. You stay here and get the third degree off of my sister if you like." she added before her head disappeared.

"Alright I'm coming." Paige sighed. "Why am I getting roped into things with this Phoebe. I bet she's gonna make me be look out for her while she steals a whole load of stuff from a store and then I'm gonna end up taking the fall for it." she thought as she closed her eyes and leaned out.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

"Prue!" Piper called from the stairs as she rushed down them. Her younger sister wasn't in her room and this wasn't the first time, but it was the first time in a few weeks. She always returned at around midnight or one o'clock. Still it wasn't safe for a 14 year old kid out there.

"Prue. Phoebe's done a runner again. Oh jeez I don't believe this." she added, thinking about her date with Leo and how her sister had promised to cover for her tonight. Now she would be forced to stay in until the little brat got back.

"What!…. Right that's it." Prue marched from the dining room to find her sister's voice. "I am locking all of her things in the basement. She's coming home to a bare room. I'm sick and tired of her. I didn't ask for this gig. It's not my fault we had such dam bad luck with parents."

"Now Prue calm down, you're going to give yourself a stroke." Piper tried patting her sister's arm, but it had no effect. Prue was scared, that was her problem. And when she was scared she got angry instead of showing fear.

"Yeh know what Piper. It doesn't help the fact that you cover for her all of the time." Prue started on Piper accusingly. "I found those cigs in your pocket. They're obviously hers"

"Excuse me…You went through my stuff?" Piper replied looking outraged and a little hurt. Prue had no right. She was older by two years! that was all and it wasn't as though Piper didn't behave responsibly. She wasn't a child like Phoebe.

"You aren't being straight with me Piper." Prue defended herself. She was getting really upset now and Piper could see that she was getting defensive "I thought we were best friends. I thought we would stick together after Grams died… But you're lying to me all the time about Phoebe. It's like it's you two against me. When all I am trying to do is look after you both. I saw her out last Friday night after I called and asked you. She's never in when I call you is she? Just tell me the truth." Prue hissed, "I'm sick of you're lies!"

Piper gulped and looked at the floor very guiltily. "I'm sorry Prue. I.." tears spilled from her eyes as she realised how little help she really was with Phoebe. She wondered if Prue would forgive her or whether she would let her have it. Piper didn't like confrontation and Prue was scary when she got mad.

Prue stopped her short and let out everything she had been holding back for a long time "Save it Piper. I obviously can't trust you to look after Phoebe, who is still a child by the way. But you on the other hand are almost an adult, like me. In a couple of years you'll be where I am now, but the plus side for you is that you won't be bringing up a teenaged kid. Next year, you'll be off to college. while I'll be stuck at home watching Phoebe ruin her life. Because I'm her guardian, not you Piper…. All I ask of you now is that you make sure Phoebe sticks by the rules that I set or at least let me know what she is up to.. Is that so dam hard!

You think I'm some kind of fool. Well I'm not. I'm the one keeping this family together. While the two of you just do what you like! Having a laugh and screwing around! Grams and Mom for that matter would be ashamed of you!"

Piper was hurt and snapped back without thinking. "No Prue. You're the one driving Phoebe out that door. I mean no wonder she drinks and parties, she's got no kind of life has she. And look at the way you treat her! Mom would be ashamed of you!"

"In what way?" Prue asked heatedly. "I try my best!"

"Well we don't want you're best!" Piper yelled, as she burst into tears. "We'd like our sister back. Not the bitch you've turned into. No wonder Phoebe hates you! And yeh know what, sometimes so do I."

"Piper please don't say that." Prue covered her mouth with her hand. "You don't mean it do you."

That was the kind of thing Phoebe might say. But Piper never said things like that to anyone unless she meant it.

"I'm suddenly not hungry.. Just leave me be." Piper said, turning and running up the stairs, sobbing as she went.

Prue pulled her arms around herself and ran a hand through her long almost black hair. She had now managed to reduce both her sisters to tears today. And now Phoebe was missing. Out doing god knows what with god knows who, and a little twelve year old in tow, who she would no doubt get into trouble. And to top it all off she started at the bar in half an hour.

"the power of three." a voice came out of nowhere. "will set you free."

"What." Prue said to no one as she massaged her temples. "What the hell."

"The power of three" the voice said again. It sounded almost like. Like Grams. But of course it couldn't be. She had died, just like her mother had died and now she was left to raise a child like Phoebe on her own.

"Oh now I'm going crazy on top of everything else." Prue muttered. She wondered back though to the dining room to eat a little of the stew Piper had prepared. There was no use in seeing it go to waste and she was starving. She would try and talk to Piper when she got back if she was still awake, but she had to go to work or she would lose her job.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Meanwhile Phoebe, Paige, Megan and Lee were "Shopping" at the mall. Phoebe's favourite activity at the moment. But she actually was doing it for a purpose this evening.

"What you get?" Phoebe asked Megan.

"Couple of lip glosses." replied the girl unenthusiastically, shoving them into Phoebe's hand. "The woman was tailing me. practically sniffing my ass she was that close. I think they know me in that store by now."

Phoebe didn't seem very impressed. "Is that it! I need money! Who the hell is going to buy knock off lip gloss!" She was attempting to steal enough to sell and make enough money to get to new York to stay with her dad.

"Paige. I need you to create a diversion while I swipe some sneakers." Phoebe whispered into her ear and dragged her off in the direction of the sports shop.

"You two see if you can get more stuff. Anything you think people will want to buy and I'll meet you outside."

"Here we go again." thought Paige, a knot tightening in her stomach. She watched as Phoebe pretended to be looking at the shoes. And then she gulped and looked at the rack of clothing she was meant to be pushing over. She watched closely for Phoebe to give her the sign. Phoebe scratched her head and Paige acted, falling dramatically and banging into a lot of people as she did so, the clothes fell everywhere.

Phoebe pulled out a plastic bin liner and quickly began piling the most expensive sneakers into it. She then slung it over her shoulder and legged it towards the exit, pulling a balaclava over her face.

"Grab the girl." someone shouted, "The girl who knocked over the clothes. She's the Santa's little helper! Seen this kind of trick loads of times!"

"Oh crap." Paige squeaked and ran as fast as her legs would carry her out of the entrance as alarm bells began ringing. Her black schools shoes were not made for running and they smacked off of the floor loudly as she darted after Phoebe.

Phoebe hung back a little and grabbed Paige's arm to make her go fast she dug her nails in tightly, "jeez what the hell were you waiting for? a parade. Why didn't you run straight away."

"I duno." Paige replied breathlessly. "I figured they'd just think it was an accident."

"Yeh course." Phoebe breathed back sarcastically, "They'd think it was just a coincidence that someone just happened to knock everything over just as the place got robbed."

"Well when you think of it that way." Paige began. But there was really no getting out of it. She felt like an idiot.

"Hurry up, or we'll get caught." Phoebe grunted, digging her nails in deeper and running faster still.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Half an hour later Phoebe had set up a rather small and bare looking stall outside a dodgy looking bar downtown. Paige was getting really freaked out now, and wanted to go home. This was not at all what anyone could call fun. It was cold and wet and just miserable and they had only sold 1 pair for twenty lousy dollars.

"I'm out of here." Megan said suddenly. "This sucks. Coming Lee?"

"Yeh. We'll catch yah later Phoebes, hope it all works out with your dad." Megan's boyfriend Lee put his arm around her shoulders and the pair of them stalked off.

Paige didn't blame them for wanting to leave, she would if she could, but she was scared of getting lost.

About half an hour later the rain cleared up and Phoebe began her sales pitch again.

"Anyone wanna buy some sneakers. Top quality brand new!" she shouted at the people on the street. "Step right up. Buy here at just twenty dollars. Knocked down from fifty."

"we'll take those." an officer walked over. "Possession of stolen goods. I believe."

The game was up. Paige had known that this was a stupid idea. Of course selling the shoes out in the open like this was an invitation to be arrested.

"Evening officer." Phoebe said in a flirtatious manner. "What can I do you for. I could give you a pair on the house. What do say. Pretty snazzy."

The policeman frowned, "I'll tell you what you can do. You can get your ass in the car this second, because you and you're pall here are under arrest."

"On what grounds." Phoebe protested.

"I don't want to cuff you young lady. But if you are resisting arrest I will have no choice. Now get in the car now."

"Phoebe." Paige sighed, "Just do as he says, for Christ sake."

The cops grabbed the sneakers and shoved them into the boot of the police car "Alan, read em their rights. I ain't got time for this bullshit. You two kids better prey that your folks are in a good mood tonight. I take it you're sisters"

"No." Both Phoebe and Paige replied together.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

"Prue, there's a call for you!" Jade, the manager of the bar Prue worked at shouted over the noise "I think it's your sister Piper."

This better be important. Prue thought angrily as she pushed her way through to the back.

"Hi Piper what's the deal. I'm working." Prue snapped and then remembering their fight, softened her tone, "Sorry. Look, is this important sweetie it's kind of busy in here tonight."

"Yes of course it's dam well important!" Piper's voice had gone all high and squeaky, she sounded extremely stressed out. "Phoebe has been arrested for shoplifting. I'm at the police station now. I need you now. They won't release her into my custody. Also.." Piper began, knowing that the time was right to slip her own awful news in, "I might be pregnant by our handy man…."

" You.. What! Leo?…Ok. I'm on my way." Prue replied more calmly than she could have thought possible. She gritted her teeth and felt her heart pounding in her chest about ready to explode in fury. Phoebe Halliwell would not see the light of day again. And as for Piper, her stupidity knew no bounds. If she was pregnant, she was raising that dam baby herself! There was no way Prue was getting roped into caring for another kid that wasn't hers. Once Phoebe was 18 and no doubt out of that door, because she didn't see that girl sticking around longer than she had to. once that happened Prue would be free to live her life and become a photographer like she had always dreamed. There was no way a baby would ruin that.

Who was Prue fooling, not herself that was for sure. She knew she'd do anything for Piper and Phoebe, even if it meant sacrificing her own dreams she'd make down sure they lived theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Phoebe

When Prue arrived at the police station she was also notified that Phoebe had been indeed drinking before she stole from the store. They found a half finished bottle of cheap cider in her bag. God knows if that little kid Paige had been drinking it too. But then that wasn't Prue's problem. It was her parent's responsibility to sort out their daughter. She had enough to worry about.

"The store have agreed not to press charges as long as she repays every cent. And that means of course that you will have to pay over 500 dollars." the officer explained to a tired looking Prue and anxious looking Piper "But because she's been caught stealing before. And the more serious offence of selling stolen goods we have decided to call social services. It's up to them what they do. But I am recommending personally that you be stripped of your sister's guardianship.. I have seen Phoebe here far too often, drunk, or off her face on weed….She needs help. The help that two young women like yourselves might not be able to give."

"Oh god!" piper sobbed. She was terrified. They would lose Phoebe now. A social worker would become involved. Everything Grams had feared when she had first become ill had happened. She knew Prue wouldn't be able to handle Phoebe's behaviour problems.

"No!" Prue snapped suddenly. "There is no way that this is happening. She's a child for god's sake. A child who has had the worst start in life. There is no way on this earth that I will let her face the care system because of my failings. Believe me officer this is the final straw. You will not get any more trouble from her. I'll pack in my job if I have to. We'll live off of my grandmother's savings if we have to for a while. Please. I beg of you."

The female officer frowned and then softened her expression, "I do want to believe you. And I am sure you are doing the best that you can considering. But we have heard this line so many times before. If she had an actual parent to vouch for her then maybe but the thing is you are barely out of school yourself Miss Halliwell and not in a position to deal with your sister's problems."

Piper sighed and played her wild card. She never wanted to mention victor, but if he could save Phoebe from being taking away then they would use him.

"There is my, I mean "our" father." Piper explained, and Prue shot her a look which Piper guiltily ignored.

"Well I suggest that you get in touch with him." the officer said pointedly and pursed her lips "If you girls love your sister. Then you will do the right thing by her. I think that you should let social services take it from here. Get in touch with your dad and he can gain custody."

Prue almost snarled back in response. "I'm not stupid. You have no right to keep Phoebe here. She is legally under my care and I want her now. Call the social services, call who ever the hell you want, just release my sister to me now. Or I will bring a complaint down on your ass so hard you won't know what hit you! My boyfriend knows the law and we will see you in court!"

Prue's yes were flashing and she looked pretty scary for a kid just out of high school.

"Fine." the officer snapped. "But just think about what I have said. For your own sakes as well as Phoebe's."

"What would you know about anything!" Prue replied defensively. As if this stuck up bitch could understood the sacrifices she had made to look after her sisters.

"I know well enough young lady. I've seen it first hand all my dam life!" The officer rounded on both Piper and Prue, "My mother and father died when I was 21. I raised my four younger brothers, the youngest of which was 10 and had ADD. The eldest is in jail and the other three blame me. So let me tell you I know how hard it is, and maybe if I had had help my brothers wouldn't have felt so neglected growing up."

Prue sighed and tried to reason with the officer. "I promise that I can look after her, she isn't neglected she's just wayward and our Grandmother died quite recently. she was Phoebe's only real parent. She never knew our mother and father really. Mom died when she was 2 and dad left a year or so later. This will not happen again.." Prue insisted confidently. "I swear."

"Well. Come on then. Let's go and get your sister." the officer began thoughtfully. "One last chance. . And believe me I do trust that this is the last we have seen from her when it comes to stealing and drinking." the officer then looked at Prue with what looked like respect. "It takes a lot of strength to do what you do. Looking after your sisters. Just don't let it destroy you is all I'm saying. You are entitled to a life too."

Prue smiled slightly and then both she and Piper followed the police woman through to the cells where Phoebe was waiting for them.

What Prue noticed at first that Phoebe seemed to have lost all of her usual cocky manner. She looked meek and innocent and extremely upset. She had been crying, which was very rare for Phoebe these days.

Paige was sitting next to her, she looked slightly ill and if she was dreading something. She looked very young, much younger than Phoebe….far too young to be stuck in a place like this.

"Hi Prue. Piper. I'm really sorry." Phoebe said urgently. "Please, please don't put me into care! They said that they were calling the social."

"Don't worry we've held them off…. this time." Prue replied icily, looking at her sister with eyes full of disappointment and anger.

"Come on then princess." the officer said, "You're free to go. For now."

Phoebe gave a sigh of relief and got up from the hard bench she was sitting on. She gave a brief wave to Paige, who had a face on her that could scare the dead.

"See you later Paige. And again I'm really sorry for getting you arrested and everything. Hope your fosters don't kick you out." Phoebe gulped, when Paige shot her the meanest of looks in reply.

"Yeh! Bye! Thanks a heap!." the younger girl snarled and folded her arms, turning to face the wall to hide the angry tears that began to fall.

Phoebe followed Piper and Prue out to the car. It was dark out now, and Phoebe was tired. She couldn't wait to curl up in bed and forget this entire incident. What a stupid idea, and getting caught again. What an idiot she was sometimes. But that was life. And it was pretty funny when you thought about it. Or so she thought anyway.

When she got into the back seat of the car, she dared to address her sisters.

"So are neither one of you gonna even look at me?" she asked frostily. Back to her old self again.

"The little girl lost act didn't last long." Piper said to Prue in a sneering tone. Phoebe was shocked, she hadn't expected Piper to be bitchy. She was the nice one.

"Not one word Phoebe." Prue spoke in a voice that seemed drained of any emotion. "We'll talk about things tomorrow. Since it's Saturday we'll all sit down together and decide what is going to happen."

Prue didn't say anything further. She was trying to stay calm even though she wanted to hit Phoebe and to yell and scream at her. One wrong move from Phoebe would set Prue off the way she was feeling right now, she prayed her sister took the hint.

"What if I don't want to. Why is it always me that needs discussing. Why don't we discuss that pole that's been stuck up your ass for the past few months." Phoebe said cheekily.

And Prue just exploded with rage. She stopped the car and turned round in her seat.

"You'll do as I say! Why do you always have to push and push and push! What is wrong with you, do you get some kind of kick out of this bullshit! All I ever get from you is a load of cheek and grief!" Prue screamed into her sister's face. "if you don't start listening and doing as your told. I'll come down on you so hard you'll think St Mary's is a holiday camp! Do you understand!" she spat in a temper, her anger not diminishing as Phoebe shrank back from her.

Phoebe didn't answer and, Prue slapped her so hard across the cheek that she yelped. "I said. Do you understand!" she shouted at the top of her voice.!"

"Prue…" Piper said in a warning tonne, touching her elder Sister's shoulder. "Don't.."

"Yes." Phoebe nodded, rubbing her stinging cheek. "I understand." she spluttered reproachfully, and began to whimper, "ouch.."

"Good. Just shut up ok. I don't want to speak to you again until tomorrow. The subject is closed!" Prue snapped shooting her sister a dirty look before starting the car again, and breathing hard in order to control the burning rage that was taking her over.

When they arrived back at the manor Phoebe ran into the house straight away and up the stairs she ran into her bedroom and threw herself down on her bed, and let out a scream which lasted about 2 minutes and then threw one of her shoes across the room, knocking something off of her vanity table. "I frigging hate you Prudence Halliwell! You bitch!" she screeched before aiming the other shoe at the light bulb hanging from her ceiling and smashing it. Finally she collapsed on her bed and banged her fists on her pillow, trying to calm herself down.

Piper ran up after her in order to comfort her. She couldn't condone Prue's actions in slapping Phoebe but if it sorted her out then, she had to do what she had to do. They couldn't carry on like this. Phoebe did have start doing as she was told or she would end up in care or worse, in jail.

Prue was the last one to enter the house. The anger had gone, now all she was left with was a horrible worrying feeling. The man who had done odd jobs for them around the house when Grams had first died had been sleeping with Piper! He was early to mid twenties, much too old for her. And if she was pregnant that could mean another mouth to feed. She will have ruined her life. And this Leo fellow was all but unemployed really, hardly in a position to provide for a child.

Prue hoped Piper would go to college and qualify as a chef. She expected her to be world famous for her cooking one day. But that would never happen with a kid in toe.

Upstairs Phoebe and Piper lay close to one another on Phoebe's large bed.

"Why do you do these things Phoebes." Piper said softly, as she stroked Phoebe's hair. "She didn't mean to hit you. she cares about you and she's really worried about your behaviour, which is more than can be said about our so called father."

"Yeh well. I wanna see him. Is that so wrong." Phoebe said, knowing the answer. It would break Prue's heart if she ever went to Victor behind her back. And although she said it all the time, she didn't really hate Prue at all.

"He left when you were just a baby really Phoebes. And all we get off of him is pictures of him with his girlfriends. Let's just leave well enough alone. We can manage fine without him." Piper reasoned and then asked, "Do you really wanna stay with him and his latest floozy?"

"No. I just wanna see him." Phoebe whispered, knowing that neither of her sisters were on her side when it came to their father.

"If he becomes involved he might take you away. And there is no way on this earth that I'd go with him. But you might not have a choice because you're only 14." Piper explained seriously. There was a strong possibility that if Victor became involved and wasn't happy with what he saw that he could take Phoebe from them.

"Fine I won't mention him again if it'll make you happy. I'm gonna go to sleep now." Phoebe said, yawning and getting under the covers. Once Piper had kissed her goodnight and gone downstairs, she pulled out a packet of cigarettes and went to the window for a smoke. She thought about how she was a big screw up and a bitch that nobody really wanted. And suddenly she felt ashamed. It was all her fault. She sighed and took another puff. Then she looked out at the full moon. It was so bright in sky and so big, that Phoebe felt that it was special somehow tonight. Little did she know that she was right. For soon enough her life would change forever.

Downstairs Piper and Prue were sitting at the kitchen table discussing recent events. Prue was having a shot of Gram's Whisky to calm her down, while Piper sipped on a hot chocolate.

"I've decided to move Phoebe to the attic." Prue stated , as she took another gulp of the fiery liquid. It burned her throat as it went down. "That way she won't be able to climb out of the window. I'll get someone other than Leo to organise it of course…. under the circumstances.."

"Prue. It's not all Leo's doing. This kind of thing generally takes two." Piper said guiltily. "Come on. I'm gonna have speak to him anyway if it does turn out that I'm…."

"Pregnant." Prue finished for her and moved uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeh. that's the word." Piper sighed and pulled her glasses off to rub her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that he's the only guy who has ever taken any notice of me. He said I was mature for my age and he thinks I'm beautiful. I love him. And if we were ready, I'd of loved to have a baby with him."

"Yeh well Pipes you're obviously not ready and there is such a thing as protection these days. Or were you absent that day in health class." Prue began to preach, and then softened when she saw Piper's face crumple. "Look sweetie. It's not as though you were never told about this stuff. I thought you knew better. You've always been the smart one. I was worried about Phoebe getting pregnant, but not you."

"I guess I was just too shy to ask or talk about it, and Leo well he said it had been a long time for him. I don't know if he even had any you know what's on him." Piper said, seemingly embarrassed about talking about these things with Prue. "We kind of just got caught up in the moment. It was like I wasn't thinking about anything else."

Prue nodded. Thinking that this was all Leo's fault and she would tear him apart the next time she saw him. Taking advantage of her little sister, who was too afraid to even talk about sex, and she certainly shouldn't be doing it if she was too immature to even ask the guy to use protection. But she thought better of saying anything to the fact.

"Look. First things first. We'll get you to the doctors tomorrow to make sure. have you even done a test?" Prue looked at Piper, and took her hands. Piper shook her head. "Ok it's not for definite then." Prue continued softly, "How long ago did you two, yeh know, do the deed."

"Two months ago. Was the last time. Then he said we'd better cool it for a while because he was scared you'd find out. Then he went away on a job. Anyway he's back and we were meant to meet tonight but I cancelled when Phoebes ran off." Piper decided that it was best to bring everything out in the open. It was no point keeping these secrets to herself anymore.

"Ok and you are late by two months." Prue assumed.

Piper nodded again, although she wasn't sure, and shook slightly, clutching her sister's hands. "I'm so scared Prue. I Just know that I'm pregnant. I can't describe it. I just know something is in there." she admitted. "I can imagine what everyone will say. The big geek's up the spout. And I knew how disappointed you'd be in me."

"I'm not disappointed… well I am. But I'm glad you've told me.. I hope that in future you won't hide your boyfriends from me. I'm not your mom Piper ok. We're sisters and it's about time we started acting like it. You never know….. you could be the one who's a mom soon." Prue bit her lip and looked away for a second. "I know you're scared."

Prue shook her sister's hands gently and gave them a squeeze. She looked right into piper's eyes. "I know I haven't been the nicest of people lately." she said softly. "I've not been myself since Grams died. I've been very depressed Piper, so depressed that sometimes I can't even see a future for myself. I haven't even let my self let go once. I just can't. But I am going to sort myself out, maybe see a councillor or something.. I haven't decided. But what ever happens tomorrow and anywhere down the line I will stick by you. you know that right. You and Phoebe mean everything to me."

Piper nodded. "I know. Thanks Prue. I'll always be there for you too." and she felt comforted, knowing that her sister would be there to support her. .

The ghost stood watching from afar, invisible to the two young women.

"That's my girls." Grams whispered and smiled to herself before disappearing back to the afterlife, confident that at least 2 of her granddaughters had made the first step at healing their wounded relationship. The power of three might make it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Piper

Piper found herself on the couch in Phoebe's room that night, unable to sleep alone after having the worst of nightmares. She had at first crawled into her sister's bed but Phoebe had kicked her out by accident in her sleep, so Piper had opted for the couch as a safer option. Phoebe had always kicked like a horse. Back when they were little kids and there was a storm, they had both taken refuge in Prue's bed. All that could be heard all night during those occasions was. "Phoebe you kick me again and I'll sit on you!" from Prue. Then, Piper and Prue would end up on the floor, while princess Phoebe slept soundly, hogging all of Prue's covers and snoring like a rhinoceros..

She was snoring tonight but Piper still didn't want to leave the comfort of sharing a room.

She held one hand over her stomach and knew that tomorrow she would meet her fate. She would be a single mother. Leo was bound to leave her. Gram's had always told her as much about men. They were a waste of space and couldn't be trusted. But she hoped Leo was different.

She could just hear Gram's words, the ones she had said to her when she was about 13 and had started her period.

"When there's children involved, men just can't hack it. They'll run a mile if you give them half a chance. Most of them haven't got what it takes to raise babies and that's the truth of the matter. Men are there to be used when needed and discarded in an old sock drawer when they are no longer of use. They're just not worth the hassle otherwise. you remember that my dear when you get yourself a boyfriend. They can't be trusted. Remember, womanhood's for you my dear, not men."

Piper opened her eyes and to her surprise it was morning. She looked over at the bed. Phoebe was still sound asleep, her black hair spread out all over the place. Piper groaned and got up. She had no choice but to face the day.

Downstairs Prue was all ready up as usual. She was always the first one to rise and the last one to go to bed, unless Phoebe was out drinking.

She greeted Piper with a solemn expression.

"Morning. I take it you didn't get much sleep." Prue commented, noticing the bags under her sister's eyes.

Piper nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "I just threw up twice. That isn't a good sign."

"Mmm." Prue replied, reaching to pour herself another cup of coffee "Could just be nerves. I mean you've convinced yourself that you are…. And so your body is reacting to it. I mean you haven't been having any sickness before now. Have you?"

"No." Piper said but she didn't seem very sure. "I told you all ready. I just know that I am."

"Well let's just see what the doctor says." Prue suggested, before getting up. "I've booked you an appointment for 3 o'clock. And I think, if it's all right with you that we should tell miss delinquent up there. We need to be honest with her, if we expect her to stop lying and thieving. We need to set a good example and show her that we don't keep secrets in this family."

Piper agreed, but she wasn't happy about it. The thing was that Phoebe had never been able to keep a secret in her life so soon the whole neighbourhood would know and everyone at school.

It was well past eleven o'clock when Phoebe finally arrived downstairs and was immediately called to the dining room before she could escape out of the door. It was a rarity for her to find Prue actually in for once. Although she didn't want to see her. Her manner was hostile as she sat down beside her sisters who looked very grave.

"Right." Began Prue in a business tone of voice. "Why don't you go and get yourself some breakfast before we start phoebe."

"No." Phoebe replied in a dull voice, shifting her gaze to the wall, "Let's just get on with this. I'll wait till lunch."

"Fine." Prue said, opening her mouth a closing it quickly. "First of all. I want to make one thing very clear. You are grounded for two months and I will be picking you up from school every day from now on and coming in with you. I am quitting my job at the bank. I'm hoping to get another in a store. 9. Till 2. And no more night job either."

Phoebe shrugged. "Fine." she said without looking at Prue.

"Also." Prue continued sharply, "You will be getting a job to pay off the store that you stole from. And if you don't then you'll end up in court so I suggest that you do. Because I just don't have the money. Circumstances have kind of changed. it's possible that we may have more expense coming our way. And I don't want to end up selling this house. It meant a lot to Grams and it does to Piper and I too." She then took in a sharp intake of breath and said finally. "So every single cent counts."

"I can do that. I'll find a job.." Phoebe said robotically. She had yet to look at Prue and was sitting as still as a statue. She was wearing shorts and a tee-shirt and had her hair tied up which she usually never did.

"Well…. That's good." Prue stared at Phoebe slightly. She couldn't believe that she was being so agreeable. She was far from enthusiastic, but there was no back chat or defiant attitude. She had been expecting Phoebe to go mad about the grounding, and madder still about having to get a job. Prue was less worried now about the topic of the attic.

"Well next thing on the agenda." Prue coughed and looked worriedly at Piper who was biting her nails and playing with her glasses, "You're room. You can't be trusted not to abscond, so you're moving to the attic. A guy's coming over here later to set up all your furniture."

Phoebe's lips began to form a grimace, but she continued to stare straight ahead as if she wasn't really listening. "That's fine by me." she said, her voice still flat and toneless.

"Phoebe." Prue questioned, starting to get slightly annoyed by her sister's behaviour. "Are you actually paying attention. This is serious stuff and you're acting like nothing has happened. There are reasons for these consequences you know. I'm not just making all this up to spite you."

"I know Prue." Phoebe nodded, face still as flat as anything and her voice almost creepy, she didn't sound normal. "I am sorry I have ruined everything for you. I know you wish I were dead." She didn't say it in an emotional voice at all. She just said it.

Piper and Prue both gasped. "What… No." Prue insisted shaking her head. "Phoebe! I lost my temper that's all. Everyone does.. Why would you think that I want you dead. Why are you trying to turn this all around on me for crying out loud. You always do this. If I hated you I wouldn't care where you were or what happened to you. Instead I am worried sick every night that you've decided to go off drinking or stealing."

"Everyone hates me." Phoebe replied, unmoved by what her sister had said. She didn't sound self pitying, just cold and distant "Why would you be any different."

"Because I'm your sister!" Prue said incredulously "and what about Piper. You two have always been close. What is this Phoebe? Is this some game to get out of punishment. Because I can tell yah something. I'm not playing anymore!"

"What does it matter." Phoebe shrugged. "Can I go now. I guess I've got some packing up to do. Unless Piper has anything she wants to say."

"I think I'm pregnant." Piper burst out, and then covered her mouth. That broke the tension.

"Seriously!" Phoebe opened her mouth wide, the first proper facial expression since she had entered the room. "I can't believe this. Is it that older guy you were on about."

Piper nodded solemnly.

"Well, fuck me. I just thought you were getting fat." Phoebe gasped, looking her older sister up and down. "Fucking hell. Miss fucking perfect Piper. I don't believe it!"

"Anyway…" Prue interrupted. "Can we tonne down the language in here thank you." she insisted, disapproving of Phoebe's use of the word fuck. Grams had never allowed swearing in the house or used it herself. She thought it rude, vulgar and undignified. "Yes Phoebe you can leave. I just want to tell you something." she got up from her chair and went over to Phoebe. She stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head quickly. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't of hit you. Forgive me?"

Phoebe got up, pushing her chair back aggressively, "It's fine." she snapped before walking out of the door.

Prue shot her hands up in despair and turned towards Piper who was shaking her head…."She never could take an apology. And you can leave it and all!"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccc

Piper sat anxiously in the waiting room, Phoebe and Prue sat on either side of her. Phoebe sat stone still with a face like absolute fizz, and Prue kept sighing every two seconds and glancing at her watch.

"Finally." Prue breathed as a woman appeared to take them through. "Wait here." she shot Phoebe a warning glance. "Mean it. You're glued to that seat."

"Got yah sergeant Prude.. Ence." Phoebe saluted, making a rude hand gesture behind Prue's back and then smiled at Piper. "See you soon." she said softly.

The doctor confirmed Piper's worse fears. She was pregnant. But not just two months pregnant. Four months. Her conception date was around the first time that her and Leo had become physical.

Piper had almost passed out when she saw the picture on the sonogram. A baby, fully developed practically, sucking it's thumb.

Prue gave the baby as look and smiled when they were told it was a girl, but then the smile faded as if it had never been there and was replaced with a frown.

When the doctor had finished speaking to Piper, Prue said icily, "Let's go then." and marched out of the door,

"Are you?" Phoebe asked as her sister's appeared.

Piper grunted "Yes." and then leaned against her younger sister, since Prue had shut down completely.

"Bumber." Phoebe sighed, throwing an arm around Piper's neck.

"Prue's livid." Piper choked.

"I can see that." Phoebe glanced over at Prue cautiously, who was gathering up her jacket, she looked as though someone had just died.

"Here." Piper thrust the scan photograph into Phoebe's hand. "Here's your… well. Here's your niece."

"For what it's worth Pipes. I think you'll make a great mom. Don't worry, it'll work out." Phoebe smiled at the picture and then kissed it. "She'll be beautiful like us. And I might even change a diaper or two. If you ever need a baby sitter."

"Hurry up you two." Prue insisted, folding her arms disapprovingly. "We've got people coming to the house at five to sort the attic."

"Can Paige come over." Phoebe asked as she and Piper followed Prue out the car. "I want to say sorry. I feel real bad about what I did to her."

"Well that's a first." Prue muttered as she got into the drivers seat. " I doubt she'll be allowed out again after your influence. I could call her parents of course and apologise. Which is what I should do anyway. But I doubt it'll do any good."

"She did agree to do that stuff. Wasn't all my fault." Phoebe began to argue. "But I do feel bad, cause she's like twelve and I did make her help me shop lift. I bet she was a good girl until she met me."

"No doubt." Prue replied nastily and started the engine.

Piper was silent, she wasn't in the mood to play piggy in the middle. She stared at the picture of the baby as the car moved, blocking out her sister's discussion. So this was her future daughter. Unless she decided to give her up. Whether or not she would keep the baby she hadn't decided yet. She pulled out the leaflet that the doctor had given her and gave it a quick glance over. "Adoption." she read to herself in head. "So you have decided on adoption." Piper shook her head and crumpled up the leaflet. No way. she wouldn't give birth to a baby just to see it taken away.

"You can say sorry on the phone." Prue decided suddenly. "Apart from that you and Paige will stay away from each other. You're grounded Phoebe and that means no friends allowed at the house. Also she's a bit young for you anyway. I don't want you getting blamed for leading her astray. The kind of thing you're into could be dangerous for a twelve year old. It's bad enough that you're drinking and doing weed at your age."

"How am I meant to change if you don't have any faith in me" Phoebe asked.

"I'll start having faith in you, when you do change. Not the other way around." Prue shot back. "That's the way it works in the real world. Maybe not in Phoebe's world. But in the adult world no one trusts you unless you can prove to them that you're trustworthy."

"I guess." Phoebe huffed, and threw herself back in her seat. "I don't have Paige's number by the way. So how am I meant to call her. I only know where she lives cause she told me."

"Well tell her you're sorry in school then." Prue, gritted her teeth. "I'm sure Paige is fine."

"Yeh but what if her fosters throw her out." Phoebe was worried. She did feel bad and she felt a connection with that girl that she couldn't explain. "She'll end up in a children's home"

Prue hadn't known that the poor little girl was being fostered. That was awful and she felt responsible for what Phoebe had dragged Paige into.

"Being foster parents I bet they have dealt with worse Phoebe. Even worse than you." Prue said, but not unkindly. "Look you can't do anything about it now. We have our own problems at the moment."

"Prue." Phoebe said in a sing song voice, as if she was about to ask for something, while Prue was in a not so bad mood as usual. And was more mad at Piper. "Since I'm not the worse sister anymore. Since Piper's up the spout. Do you think I could leave Saint Mary's. I really don't like it." She shot an apology glance at Piper, who thankfully wasn't even listening. "Please. I'll be miserable."

"We'll see." Prue said surprisingly, "If….. And I mean if your behaviour improves drastically within the next month or so. I will look around for another school. One without nuns." Prue wasn't sure if she would let Phoebe leave for definite. But she didn't want her to be miserable, and Prue knew that she herself would have been miserable at a school like that.

"Yes!" Phoebe smiled and gave an excited squeal. "Thanks Prue. Sometimes I think you're not so bad after all. I will be good, I swear. I'll get good marks and I'll stay away from Josh." she paused for a moment and then said. "I love you."

Prue twisted uncomfortably. She didn't like being told that. Although felt it for both her sisters, she couldn't say it back. "Yeh. Same Phoebes." she replied quickly. And then added. " Just….Don't let me down."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC C

Later that evening.

Leo Wyatt stood outside the Halliwell manor. He had been stood there a good ten minutes trying to pluck up the courage to knock on the door. He knew about the baby, and so did "They" He had been ordered to leave the sisters alone from now on and would be assigned to a less high profile witch, or there would be severe consequences. If he refused to do as "They" wanted then the charmed one's would be denied their powers and the unborn child would be taken away and raised by elders. Never aloud to live in the world at all.

He was here to say goodbye. He had been given the job of his dreams to be the charmed one's whitelighter, but he had screwed it all up royally by falling for the seventeen year old witch. The middle sister Piper was the kind of woman he wanted. Mature for her age, and smart, someone who once she came out of her shell would be amazing. She would be an incredible witch, and he wouldn't be around to see her achieve her destiny.

"What am I supposed to say." he addressed "Them" the elders. "How am I supposed to do this. I can't just say. Hey Piper, sorry I got you pregnant. But I have to desert you and leave you as a single mother. I can't even explain to her the reason why I'm leaving because they don't have their powers yet. Yes. I know this is all my fault and I should know better, and I died a long time ago. I had my mortal life for all of that stuff. But it wasn't enough. I love Piper, and dam I deserve some happiness for myself after everything." Leo stood a moment longer. "Oh well. You'll let a baby grow up with out it's father then. A baby who could turn out to be more powerful than we've ever known."

Leo knew there was no talking to them. The final decision had been made.

He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"You." Prue hissed when she opened the door. Her eyes were full of venom, she looked furious. "If you're looking for Piper then she doesn't wanna see you. You! you cradle snatcher!"

"Is that Leo." came Piper's voice from inside the house.

"Yes. It's me." Leo called, receiving a death glare from Prue. "I just need to talk to her."

"And I need to talk to him too!" Piper yelled, rushing to the door and pushing Prue out of the way. "Hi Leo." she said with an awkward smile. Prue pushed back in front of her and said insistently.

"Bye Leo!"

"Look isn't this a little immature Prue. I really just need to talk to her." Leo reasoned.

"Fine!" Prue snapped after a long silence, pointing her finger at him. "You have five minutes and then I want you out of this house. You know what, you disgust me. I trusted you with my little sisters and you took advantage when you saw I was only nineteen. Well let me tell you something I'm worse than any of the dad's you've ever seen!"

"It wasn't like that." Leo insisted, "Hand on heart. I never meant for this. I just fell in love."

"That's what they all say. You think I believe that crap." Prue spat nastily. "Just get inside. And if you upset her in any way you're dead!"

"Got it." Leo nodded and walked into the hall, following Piper into the living room.

"Phoebe get out." Piper said to her sister who was watching the television.

"Oh… so it's Leo who's the lover boy." Phoebe smirked and rolled about on the couch making groaning noises. "Kissy kissy kissy! Oh Leo… Leo. Hold me! Hold me!" Phoebe laughed immaturely until Prue marched into the room also.

"Clear off Phoebe." She scolded, eyes darting towards Piper and Leo. "You have home work right?"

"I only started yesterday Prue. They didn't give me jack." Phoebe replied matter of factly, and continued to make kissing noises towards Piper.

"Well go and sort your new room out then. You haven't even had a look at it." Prue shot phoebe a nasty look and then hurried her out of the room.

"That's because it'll be lame. I never wanted it in the first place." Phoebe argued as Prue hoisted her up the stairs.

"Yeh yeh. Just make sure it's reasonable." Prue shook her head.

"While you listen in you mean." Phoebe muttered as she stamped up the stairs and then opened the door that would lead her up another staircase to her new bedroom. The attic. A place that had once been forbidden when Grams was alive.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCC

Piper sat down first and then Leo sat beside her on the couch.

"How have you been." Piper asked nervously, "I'm glad you weren't away too long on that job. I was beginning to miss you terribly."

"I know I said I'd be a couple of months." Leo began stiffly, "But the thing is. I only had yesterday and today off. I'm heading back out tomorrow. And it might be a bit longer this time."

"Oh well, we'll have to make the most of it." Piper grinned and put her hands on his face to pull him in for a long kiss. One in which she had been dreaming about since they had decided to be casual.

Piper only wished they could have the whole night to themselves. She hoped that after she told him about the baby it would make him want to stay. He was older than her, between 25 and 30, she wasn't sure of his actual age although she guess 25, which struck her as something she should know. It just hadn't mattered. Anyway he might be ready for kids of his own being in his twenties. Who knows, he might even be excited.

The broke apart eventually and Piper smiled at her boyfriend warmly. "I love you." she whispered. It was the first time she had said it and it felt right.

Leo began to look upset and he put his hand over his eyes. "I can't do this." He breathed.

"Leo what do you mean. what are you talking about." Piper asked, concerned about her boyfriend's sudden change in demeanour. She had expected him to say the words "I love you." back to her. She certainly hadn't expected this.

"Lie to you." his voice shook as he continued "I'm not coming back. I can not be with you Piper. Not because I don't want to. But because I can't." Leo exclaimed solemnly. He took Piper's face in his hands. She pushed them away.

"What!" she shouted. "Excuse me. You are joking right?!"

"We knew this could never work Piper." Leo sighed, "I do love you, you know that. But our paths are different. I loved you all the same. But things have to end now. This relationship is over."

Piper was shaking. She thought she might burst into tears but she was too angry for that. How could Leo, the man who she thought was perfect do this to her. "I love you Leo. I gave you everything. I know things aren't ideal what with Prue and the fact that I'm still at school. But things will change. You can't do this to me!"

"Sweetheart…please calm down." Leo tried to touch her, but she was having none of it. She flinched and moved away from him.

"Don't you sweetheart me! You're full of crap! Just like Grams warned me about guys. All the same!" Piper snarled viciously. "Do you know that I'm pregnant. Yeh that's right. You did that to me. And now you're going to leave me to bring up your child alone!"

Leo didn't even try to feign surprise "I'm sorry." was all that he could say. There were no excuses for what he was doing.

"You're sorry." Piper half laughed half screeched. She had hoped that when she mentioned the baby, he might change his mind. "Well I'm sorry that I ever met you. Prue's right! you saw what you wanted and you took it."

"I think I'd better just go." Leo said calmly, although tears were forming in his eyes.

"Good. Get the hell out of my life and never come back.!" Piper yelled, "Go on. Piss off! Back to your other girlfriend, or your string of them!"

"I really am sorry. This has nothing to do with any other women. Please don't let what I have done make you hate all men." Leo said gently, looking at Piper's angry red face with love. "What I did was wrong. But don't let it stop you from finding love. Don't shut love out Piper. For the sake of the baby."

"Thank god the baby's a girl, is all can say! Like I need another you to bring up!" Piper roared, as she flung her arms about wildly, desperately trying not burst into tears in front of Leo, " Just go…." she said quietly "Stop with the sentimental bullshit and just go!" she screamed, her voice getting louder and louder.

Leo nodded "Goodbye Piper." he whispered softly and walked out of the room as if in slow motion. Prue, who was standing outside the door noticed that he was crying as he hurried past her. Was it possible that he really did love Piper? But they were well shot of him anyway. if he could walk out on an unborn baby he wasn't worth it.

Prue came over to Piper who was now lying on the couch wailing. "I hate him." she sobbed.

"No." Prue whispered, taking her sister in her arms and holding her close.

"No." Piper cried even harder, " I don't even understand what went wrong. One minute he was fine, and then the next…" she managed to choke out "He didn't even know about the baby when he dumped me, so that couldn't of been the reason. I love him Prue. Why has he done this to me.."

"I know it's bad now sweetie. And for what it's worth I think he loves you too." Prue said, not sure if it was the right thing to say, but she had to say something to make Piper feel better. "But. He's scared. Scared of getting in too deep. Some men are like that."

Piper didn't believe her. "If he loved me he couldn't do this. I'm such an idiot." she whimpered burying her head against Prue's chest.

"That's not true." Prue whispered softly, kissing Piper's cheek. "That's just how some men are. it's him who's the idiot not you."

"It hurts so much." Piper sobbed bitterly, her voice shrill.. "I just wish I had never gone behind your back. I should never have been with him in the first place."

"It's ok" Prue assured her gently stroking her sister's hair. "I promise you. It'll get better."

It began to rain outside heavily and soon after the power went out. After some time the sisters fell asleep on the couch. But the other, was still wide awake.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccc

In the attic Phoebe was having a rather interesting time of it with a spell book she had found. It had just been left in the centre on the room with all the other junk that was lying about up there. It was very old, from the 600's and had lots of interesting spells in it. She lay on her bed and laid the book on her lap, it was so heavy that her legs were in agony but she was too interested to put it away. She went back to the start to see if there was anything about Grams there. Phoebe had always suspected there was something a little strange about her grandmother.

"Hear now the words of the witches." she read aloud to herself. An incantation at the front of the book. Supposedly the spell that gave a witch her powers. "The secrets we hide in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power." Phoebe paused for a moment as she heard a crack of lightening, "Give us the power." she finished solemnly. She really believed in this stuff and expected it to work.

"So. Do I have a power now?" she asked herself. "I guess I better read this thing. Maybe it'll explain something." she began turning the pages of the book of shadows. After she had read quite a bit of the book she came to understand that she was the descendent of a long line of powerful witches beginning with Malinda Warren, who was born some four hundred years ago. She had prophesised before she died that three witch sisters would be born into her family, and together be more powerful than anything this world had seen before. They would have the power of telekinesis, premonition and the power to stop time as she did, but their bond as sisters would unite them, making them stronger still. Phoebe was excited. What if her sister's and herself were those three witches? If they were she hoped she would get Telekinesis as her power, or freezing time would be good too, as she could get perfect marks in school without doing any work. That would keep Prue off of her back for life. Getting premonitions didn't sound too great though…..who wants to think about the future anyway.

Phoebe spent the best part of the night trying to freeze one of her soft toys in the air or trying to move it with her mind. It didn't work. Eventually she gave up and went to bed. It was creepy in the attic and the storm was getting worse still. What was Prue thinking of making her sleep up here alone.

There was no way they could be these three sisters that Malinda Warren had spoken about, for these sister's were supposed to have a bond so strong that it made them practically unbeatable. While herself, Prue and Piper, fought constantly and had nothing in common. Sure, they loved each other but that wasn't enough. It was a shame though because, Phoebe thought. "I would make an awesome witch." she whispered to herself before falling asleep.

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Paige will be in the next chapter which I will get done by next week some time. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Paige

Paige's social worker had just arrived at the door. She was all packed and ready to go. A group children's home with a pretty bad rep had agreed to take her until they could find a suitable replacement foster family. The Hinders had said that Paige was too much of a challenge for them to manage at that present time and she was told that she would have to leave.

"Great." Paige snapped at Emma Wilder, her social worker. "Finally. Let's get out of here." she added, and pushed out of the door without even a backwards glance at Maura.

"Thanks Maura. I'm sure she'll she be fine. She'll cool down soon." The social worker said gently, patting the woman on the shoulder, "Feel free to call and check up on her. It's never an easy decision to terminate a placement."

"No, it never is. My husband and I have become very attached. But we have the other children to think of." Maura shook her head. Although secretly she was glad to be rid of the girl. The horrible brattish attitude and the fascination for all things gothic. That child was headed for trouble. She wouldn't' be surprised if Paige became pregnant by 16. "Anyway." she began in a fake sickly sweet tone of voice, "Thank you Emma. We'll of course be on the look out for a new placement. So if anything comes up let us know."

"Hurry up!" Paige barked, and then marched off to the car by her herself without looking back. She couldn't bare to listen to Maura Hinders sickly sweet voice any longer.

As they drove Paige stared out the window glumly. This was just the next chapter in a long list of moves since the only people she had ever loved had died. It was only a half an hour trip to her destination. Hardings youth centre was situated in the centre of town. She had known a couple of kids who had lived there at one time or another. It was apparently a real dump where they sent problem kids long term. People getting beaten up all the time and your stuff got stolen or broken. The staff were weird too. A girl had once told her that she had shagged one of the male staff at Hardings. She knew some girls were into that sort thing, but she herself wasn't. She liked boys her own age. But what if she didn't have a choice in the matter.

When they arrived Paige took a look at the place and felt sick. A cold clinical looking building with a stone court yard stood before her, a bit like a prison or one those old hospitals or asylums. The Hinders were slave drivers but anything was better than this place. She suddenly felt very lost and wished her mother was with her again.

A man greeted them at the door. Paige did not like the look he gave her when he smiled. It reminded her of the look a cat gives a mouse. She turned away from him quickly.

"Good afternoon Emma." he grinned and then winked at Paige "Come on inside. This must be Paige. A bit younger than I expected." he seemed to be thinking it over "Well….We'll put her in a double room with Tan. Keep her away from the hard core lot."

Emma nodded gratefully "Well say hello then." she shot Paige a glance, as they stepped inside.

"Hi." Paige said and then plastered a fake smile across her face. "Nice place."

"Yeh. Right." the man snorted slightly and led them to a small office. "Ok, My name's Russell and I'm the head care worker here anything you need, you come to me." he coughed and began gathering up some papers. "That's Jen, trainee care worker." he pointed over at a young woman who was sat at a type writer. She waved and gave Paige a welcoming smile. Paige felt comforted a little and smiled back.

"That's Mike. Full time car worker." Russell continued and pointed at a chunky kind of man with black curly hair. He winked at Paige and said, "Hello sweetheart."

Paige didn't reply, he did not inspire reassurance in her at all. He looked weirder than Russell.

"Anyway. We'll have to talk to you about a few things before you can get settled in." Russell explained, patting a disgusting brown couch, "You can sit here."

Emma gave her another of her famous looks. She rarely had to say anything, she did all over her talking with those disapproving snotty eyes of hers.

Paige grudgingly sat down opposite the head care worker and began playing with her hair. She also stuck her fingers in her mouth, something she hadn't done since she was five.

"Right. Have you in the past taken or are you taking any illegal substances." Russell clicked a pen. He seemed to be in the act of filling out some sort of form.

"No." Paige answered, looking blankly at the walls. She felt like she was going to prison. She imagined it was very similar.

"Are you having or have you ever had, sexual relations with anyone of either gender." Russell continued as if bored.

Paige raised her eyebrows. "What?" she spluttered incredulously, "I'm not talking about that with you! That's really gross."

"Just answer the question Paige." Emma warned. "They need to know these things for your own protection."

"No!" Paige shot angrily, "I'm not…. I'm twelve!"

"Fine. You'd be surprised though." Russell returned to his form and ticked another box. Paige felt that this was totally unnecessary

"Do you regularly smoke tobacco?"

"No." Paige replied tetchily.

"Ok excellent. Cause those things will kill yah, you know." he wrote some more notes down on his bit of paper, while Paige glared at him. "Do you drink alcohol."

Paige merely shook her head.

"Have you ever been in trouble with the law… I mean the cops." Russell asked, smiling sweetly.

"I do know what the law is!" Paige snapped, "Yes… once." she added.

"Ok and what was the offence." Russell was grinning the whole time it was really disturbing and Paige just wanted to be away from him.

"I was arrested for shoplifting." She explained, "Is this nearly done."

"Nearly my sweet." Russell began to write again and as he wrote he muttered under his breath. "Have you any special dietary requirements. Veggie, you know stuff like that?"

"Nope. I'm good." Paige sighed, hoping that she wouldn't have to stay here long.

"Ok. Well I think we are about done here." Russell gathered up his papers and place them into a folder by his desk. "Welcome to Hardings Paige Mathews. We hope you will every happy here. I'll have Jen show you to your room and dinner will be a 5." he grinned again, his teeth very white and off putting. He offered his hand and Paige purse her lips and shook it. His grip was tight and she felt threatened. She pulled away quickly.

"I'll be off then." Emma announced, giving Paige a brief wave. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks to review the situation."

Paige turned away from Emma without saying goodbye. She was mad at her for making her go to this hell hole in the first place. She wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall.

Jen, the nice looking care worker came over at once. Her eyes swam with pity and concern as she picked up Paige's duffel bag. "Hi. Let's take your things up to your room hmm?" she gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze. "Come on. I'll look out for you ok."

Paige nodded and followed the young woman. She looked about 20 or 21, with long blond hair. She was pretty and kind looking, there was nothing threatening or weird about her. On the other hand Paige was scared of Russell, although she wouldn't admit that to herself. He looked and acted like a bit of a pervert and his manner was creepy.

"It's just up these stairs." Jen gave her a reassuring smile and led her up a long staircase.

There were loads of doors at the top of the stairs. Loud music could be heard coming out of them and a lot of shouting and arguing. Litter and cigarette ends adorned the floor and frankly the place smelled of urine.

Paige made a face and covered her nose. "It kind of reeks up here." she gasped slightly.

"Um…Some of the kids have a few problems." Jen explained softly. "Your room is clean. Tanya's an all right sort of girl sometimes. But just be careful about what you say to her." she knocked loudly on one of the doors. "It's Jen. You've got a new room mate."

"No one told me!" a black kid with long dark dreadlocks answered the door. She was about 14 , skinny and wore a denim jacket with a white tank top and a denim skirt. She was chewing heavily on a piece of gum. "What you playin at Jen. I ain't havin no kid in my room. I need my own space…Yah no what I'm sayin."

"It's not my decision kiddo you know that." Jen sighed and pushed the door further open. "Don't give me grief or I'll have to call Russell. And I don't want to have to do that."

"You ain't callin Russell!" the girl shouted and pulled Paige into the room some what roughly, "She can be my new room mate. As long as she stays on her own side."

"Well good. I can see we're now singing from the same choir sheet." Jen smiled, putting a protective arm around Paige's shoulders "Perhaps you could show Paige here around before dinner."

"No problem Jen." the girl waved her hand, "Give me two seconds." she added as Paige and Jen watched her.

Tanya turned off her tape player and pointed towards a bare bed on the other side of the room. "That's your bed. there's a sheet and shit in the drawers. This is my side over here, you ain't to touch anything on my side. That's my new tape player. You touch it and you die. Got it!"

"I get it." Paige replied.

"She's alright really." Jen assured Paige as she went to leave and noticed Paige's frightened expression. "I have some things to be getting on with. But Tanya here is really good with the younger residence. I promise you'll get on great." she said as she walked out of the door.

"Come on then." Tanya said gruffly. "I'll take you to meet some of the crew."

"The crew?" Paige questioned awkwardly.

"Yeh know. The other residences. There's some you need to stay away from and others who are ok. I have quite a few good laughs in here." Tanya led the way and Paige followed. "Yeh gotta watch though. When "They" come. You'd better hide. They wouldn't touch you though. You too shy and nervous, ain't their type.. But I guess you could be a bad ass for all I knows."

Paige had no idea what this girl was talking about.

"Who are they?" She asked curiously. As she followed the older girl down the stairs.

"The demons." Tanya replied matter of factly and shrugged. "Don't believe me if yah don't wanna but I know what I be talking bout. Scary ass men come up in here all the time. And they ain't human. The staff are in league with them and all."

"What….. even Jen." Paige gasped, not sure she believed this crap. Perhaps Tanya was playing with her or maybe she was on drugs.

"Yeh.." Tanya turned around and whispered. "Jen knows the lot of em. She's all right and all that but she ain't no human either. My advice is to keep you head down while you is here. And stay on everyone's good side."

"This is so not a funny joke. How stupid do you think I am." Paige shook her head. She wasn't being taken for a ride like this.

"You is pretty stupid." Tanya laughed and grabbed Paige's arm hard, her face turned serious. "Listen….They is lookin for bad kids to recruit. That's their deal. You'd better believe that I ain't kiddin you Paige. I seen them kill people before."

"Yeh sure." Paige rolled her eyes.

"You soon find out." Tanya sucked her lips in and then pulled her into a large room where a few teenaged boys mucking about making loud shouts of laughter. There was a pool table and an old Tv set on the wall, but neither were in use. .

"Hey Tan. Who's the girl." one of the boys shouted over.

"This is the shit heap room. Or living room. Whatever." Tanya spoke to Paige, ignoring the boy who had just spoken to her. "That's David. He one of them. He already got a power. Stay clear of him."

"You talking about me Tan." the boy who was called David asked as he came over to them. "All good.. I hope. You know the rules…." He was attractive in a bad boy sort of way and looked about 16. He had thick dark brown hair and bold dark brown eyes which met Paige's stare. He smiled. "I'm Dave. Pleased to meet you." he winked at her, then took her hand and kissed it. "What might your name be dear one." he whispered softly.

Tanya groaned and pulled Paige away from David and towards the door. "Her name is Paige. And we're outa here." she grunted.

"Oh do stay." David said coldly, blocking the exit with one arm. The other boys laughed nastily and Tanya looked frightened. Paige was rooted to the spot.

"Wanna see something cool Paige?" David asked gently and his eyes twinkled devilishly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. David

Paige gaped in horror as David turned suddenly and out of the blue grabbed one of the younger boys who was leaning against the pool table by the throat. He must have been about eleven or twelve and he looked petrified. He tried begging, but it fell on deaf ears as David laughed with glee. The boy's friends backed away, their faces turning pure white.

"What… David. I aint done nothing!" the child babbled, as the elder boy lifted him off of his feet "Please! Don't."

"Don't say nothing, just keep you mouth shut!" Tanya insisted, her voice shaking in terror, "Something nasty about to go down in here."

Paige looked to the door, it was blocked by David's cronies, and there was no escape. The only thing she could think of was taking on David herself, but she knew it would be a big mistake; whatever he had planned for the younger boy didn't look good.

The child trembled as David threw him against the wall where he then fell to the ground in a heap. The others roared with laughter as it became apparent that the kid had wet himself, as a puddle of urine soaked his trousers. The boy began to wail in horror and humiliation.

"This is what we do to greet new comers usually." David laughed, turning to Paige. "But we'll make an exception for you? You can thank Colin here later for taking the welcome for you" He winked at her, which she didn't like, and then he turned back to the snivelling child.

"Shut up weakling." David roared, his voice sounded different, very high, and frightening "Tiberius hates weakness. He will never accept you as you are. I'm doing you a favour by toughening you up."

"Tiberius his master" Tanya whispered beside Paige, she was shaking a little but her face was blank. "He a demon of the highest order"

"Why won't the staff stop this?" Paige asked, she couldn't stand to see this bully get away with what he was doing to a small boy.

"They aint carin, as long as they is getting they money from the demons they aint carin what goes on in here. Anyways shut up, watch what he doing." Tanya pointed towards the scene that was unfolding.

In David's hand a glowing ball of plasma or electricity or something appeared. Paige couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. He threw it at the boy on the floor who screamed and attempted to shield himself as it hit him full in the face. David looked very impressed with himself and looked back at his friends who seemed to think the sun shown out of his asshole.

"Low voltage…. But Tiberius says I'll be ready for the real deal soon enough. That should knock the little turd out for a few hours though. I've heard it burns like mad as well." He chuckled and turned to Paige, "Well my dear. What do you think!"

"Just be careful." Tanya muttered under her breath so that Paige could hear.

Paige considered her words carefully, but she wasn't going to suck up to this jerk. She was afraid, but her parents had taught her better than to back down in the face of injustice.

"I think you're great big loser who has to bully people in order to make himself look big." Paige said frankly… "If you think I am impressed you are sadly mistaken, and if you take one step closer, you'll find out that I'm not as weak as I look."

David looked stunned at first and then raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon."

"You heard me!" Paige shouted.

And then the boy laughed or even chuckled. "Did you hear that guys." He roared with laughter, "She's not afraid of me." And then he stopped and his face darkened, "In all seriousness though girl you should be. I'm not a very nice person Paige, that's why I'm top of my game here. But I'll let you off this time. I would have said the same at your age. I like a kid who doesn't grovel at my feet. Just don't get too cocky."

"Well fine. Me and Tanya want to leave." Paige stated boldly, trying not to look at the poor boy in the corner who was so white he looked dead. "So can you move out of the way."

"Tanya and I would like to leave." David corrected coldly as he leaned closer towards Paige. "By all means, go and get your daily bucket of slop. There's power in you girl, I can sense it. Good or evil I'm not sure yet. For your sake I hope you will meet our expectations here at Hardings. We don't like do gooders here. Now that you have seen what goes on here, perhaps you'd better think about what you want to gain from the next six years or so." He moved back, there was a look of disappointment on his face. "Get out of the way at let them past boys. We're not monsters after all."

Once they were out of earshot Paige let out a sigh of relief. "They were gonna do that to me?"

"Yeh, they usually kick the new comer around a bit, I had no choice, It my job to introduce them to the new kids." Tanya insisted guiltily, "But on the plus side, they done it to Colin instead"

"Some poor kid took that whatever it was for me and that's a plus?" Paige shook her head. "I want outta here. I'm calling my social worker tonight if possible! What was that strange ball of energy he used! This is too weird."

"Keep you voice down." Tanya insisted forcefully grabbing Paige and pushing her against the wall. "For one thing Colin used to getting beat up. And for another thing no one leave this shit hole. I be here 2 years."

"Well maybe that's you. But I was told this was only for a little while and that I would get a foster home soon!" Paige argued. She knew she wouldn't be here long; she had never been made to stay in a care home for longer than a couple of weeks at most.

"That what I were told too, two year later here I is." Tanya smiled and shrugged, "They don't let you leave every time you get a placement they sabotage it. Unless they want rid of you."

"Yeh well. I'm gonna get outta hear." Paige shouted, not caring who heard her, "And I don't care who knows it."

"You try havin that attitude about you and they never let you out." Tanya sucked in her lips.

Paige looked at her seriously, her eyes darting about "I wonder if that Colin boy will be ok."

"He be ok." Tanya assured her in a quiet voice, "David just in training he aint actually killed no one yet. But he will, soon and we all gotta to be at his initiation ceremony."

"His what?" Paige asked in an equally hushed voice.

"We speak about this later. Right now I is hungry." Tanya huffed and led the way presumably to the dining hall.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc

"So I take it Leo didn't hang around then?" Phoebe asked as she noticed her sister's forlorn face. She was sat at the table, chewing on a piece of toast and struggling to swallow it.

"I don't ever want to hear the name_ Leo_ mentioned in my earshot again." Piper snapped, and flung her toast back onto the plate. "What you doing up so early anyway."

"Couldn't sleep I guess." Phoebe replied and sat down opposite her sister. "This really weird thing happened last night. I reading this book, and…"

"Wait. _You_ were reading… you're right that is weird." Piper interrupted and rolled her eyes. She was in a foul mood. She couldn't stop thinking about pushing a second hand buggy down the street every morning for the next few years to get the shopping, a screaming baby, which stank of crap and sour milk in toe. She had done babysitting; she knew what they could be like. The Morrison's little brat was constantly sick and was always whining and spitting at his mother, knowing her luck, her child would be a monster too.

"Funny." Phoebe snorted sarcastically, "no seriously though." She began, trying to get Piper to listen to her "I was reading this old spell book, one that belonged to Grams and it was all written by our ancestors, it's really cool, you should have a look at it. We could read it today if you want. I'm stuck here anyway."

"Yeh, I have better things to think about than some dumb book." piper almost growled, she turned away. "Sorry Phoebes but I'm a grown up now and completely on my own with a child on the way. I haven't got time for nonsense. I have a million things to do."

"What, like brood over the situation you got yourself into," Phoebe replied, hurt that Piper was being mean to her and dismissing what she was saying altogether.

Piper smiled, but it was more like a grimace, "Well yes as a matter of fact that is what I had planned, mostly and you can cut the smug act as I feel bad enough as it is. Leo has dumped me in case you didn't know. I realise with your track record with guys it can't been much to you. What with your love em and leave em approach. But I actually have feelings….." Piper bit her lip, she knew she shouldn't have said that. Had Phoebe really deserved it? She was a kid and too young really to understand real commitment. And Piper had been committed to Leo, she would have married him if he had asked her.

"Fine, your loss, tell you about it later maybe." Phoebe wanted to bite back but didn't, she gave Piper a cold glance and left the room, fed up of her sister's mood. Sure she had ruined her life by getting pregnant, but it wasn't all that bad, at least she would have a child, someone to love and someone who would love her forever, which had to be worth something. Yes ok, she Phoebe was only 14 but she could help out and she would. It would just be like having a little sister. That's what she and her niece would be like as they wouldn't be that far apart in age, they could easily go out clubbing together and everyone would think they were sisters.

"You'll never guess what's in the paper!" Prue came running into the house in a hurry holding a newspaper.

"What?" Phoebe asked, not really interested, it could be anything. Prue often got riled up about current events.

"That friend of yours what's her name? Paige or something…" Prue spluttered, holding out the article so that her sister could take a look.

Prue couldn't wait, "She's been implicated in a murder."

"No way….." Phoebe gasped as she turned her eyes towards the page.

End of chapter 5.

Sorry. I know it has been months, but I will try to write more from now on. Please review if you like.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Last night the police received an anonymous phone call concerning child endangerment and abuse at one Harding's youth centre in the heart of the city. only to discover something even more heinous. A home for young people from troubled backgrounds, it has long since had a less than favourable reputation in the area, for drunken behaviour, violence, and prostitution. Last night at 11.30 pm police stormed the building and uncovered the dead body of a 15 year old boy, who had apparently been stabbed through the heart with what looks like an athame knife. Officers say that the place was filthy, appallingly run and several of the children were kept locked in their rooms with no bathroom facilities. When questioned, staff claimed to have no knowledge of the incident. The building is currently being condemned as police and social services investigate the serious lack of care, at this children's home that was supposed to be meeting the needs of the city's most vulnerable children.**_

_**Five of the children at the home Tom Harris 15, David Glass 15, Sean Harper 15, Tanya Rock 14 and Paige Mathews 12 were taken in to custody late last night arrested on suspicion of murder. **_

_**The eldest of the five youths could be heard to shout this as he was taken away in handcuffs "I am his servant, and anyone who defies me will be crucified. I've killed once, and I'll kill again. Tiberius will free us all!" Police have yet to identify the man known only as Tiberius, who may or may not be a witness to this awful crime.**_

_**This statement has led local churches in the area to insist that a devil worshiping cult is behind the murder. Father Mac had this to say on the matter.**_

"_**Tiberius is only a code name for Satan. These cults are very real, but people just don't want to believe that children could be involved in anything like that. But Satan is out there and preys on the weak and innocent, your kids. He will do anything to make them stray from the path. He may offer them power in exchange for murder, and some cannot resist. Because these kids were dumped in care and forgotten about, they turn to evil."**_

_**The victim whose family has yet to be found remains unnamed for legal reasons.**_

"Oh my actual god!" Phoebe exclaimed, gaping at the article, "You don't suppose it's really her do you."

"It's more than likely." Prue explained, she sounded more than a little shocked "She's in care, you said that she would end up in a children's home, that her fosters were on the verge of throwing her out."

"But Paige, a murderer, I don't think so somehow." Phoebe began to chew her fingernails, "What we gonna do."

"Us? We're gonna do nothing. It's not my problem and you will stay well clear!" Prue pointed her finger, and pulled back the newspaper, "It didn't say she murdered anyone, just that she was arrested on suspicion of murder. It was obviously the boy who did it. The one who said he had killed and would kill again. I'm sure she will be released if she is innocent, and if she isn't then she'll go somewhere where she can get help."

"Tiberius, I've heard that name before." Phoebe muttered, not really listening to Prue's usual rational explanation, "I've read it somewhere."

"Looks like you do pay a little bit of attention in school then. Tiberius was a roman emperor." Prue announced rather smugly, the initial shock at seeing Paige's name in the paper had died down and thoughts of her plans for the evening popped into her head. "Anyway. I'm meeting Andy tonight so you have to do what Piper tells you and I've told her once and for all that if you leave this house she's to call the cops."

"Hmm." Phoebe nodded, "Can I have the paper back?"

"Why? You've read it." Prue asked suspiciously, "Look I know you must feel bad about Paige, but there is nothing you can do about what has happened. Anyway that girl sounds like a whole lot trouble we don't need right now."

"She's my best friend." Phoebe insisted indignantly and hung her head.

Prue scoffed loudly and folded her arms. "Pull the other one sis you just met her on Friday. A couple of weeks ago it was Alexi, a few months back it was Georgia. Who's it gonna be next Jamie lee flaming Curtis!"

"Well neither of them has ever stuck by me like Paige did." Phoebe said haughtily "She never said one word to the cops the other night. She could have told them I talked her into to robbing that store, which I kinda did."

Prue's eyes widened and she snapped "Now there's a big surprise." She then grudgingly handed the paper back to her sister, "Just don't bother…"

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You know what! Don't bother going all Nancy drew like you did in fifth grade and almost got the FBI involved." Prue warned, remembering the mess Grams had had to fix during Phoebe's last attempt at being a private detective.

"I was ten years old! How was I to know he really did just like to make giant dolls that look like people." Phoebe could remember when she had spotted a finger poking through the blinds of the guy across the street's blinds. Needless to say he moved after being investigated for months by a ten year old and then having his house done over by the police and being called the body snatcher by most of the kids in the neighbourhood.

"So you went for the only logical explanation. That he was serial killer, who chopped people up." Prue shook her head but was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Yeh well, like I said I didn't realise." Phoebe was embarrassed; people had teased her for years after that mishap.

"Yeh well just make sure you're chores are done today." Prue began to moan; as per usual. It was impossible to have a nice conversation with her without it turning into lecture "You're not going to be lazing about as usual, from now on you help Piper and do you're bit. I'm going to have to work out my notice, but soon I'll be around more to help. Till then Piper will take you to school and go in with you and all that."

"Yeh, don't worry I got the list that was taped to my door thanks." Phoebe groaned in reply.

"Good," Prue said sincerely and almost smiled "I'm glad to see that you are finally turning a corner. Your attitude has really improved in the last day or so. Keep it up."

"Yeh know Prue. You're beginning to sound like a teacher, it's really not good." Phoebe joked, smirking slightly. "What's with the text book praise?"

Prue smiled, but her eyes looked sad, she couldn't see the humour. "I have no choice. You think I want to be this way. I want to be out clubbing, going to college and having a life. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but I don't do all that stuff, because of you."

"Oh really, well no one asked you to stay." Phoebe hissed, and turned to go upstairs. "You love throwing the fact that you had to leave college back in my face!"

"No Phoebe I didn't mean it like that!" Prue called after her. She wanted to say _No Phoebe I love you _but she couldn't bring herself to, instead she let her go and hopefully cool off.

_Screw Prue, so far up her own ass it's not funny anymore. Tiberius, Tiberius. _Phoebe thought as she ran up the stairs and to her new attic bedroom. _Where have heard that name before? The book of shadows? Yes he was in my book of shadows."_

End of chapter 6.

Yes very short chapter. I may write more tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Just tell us the truth Paige" pause "You're not the one in trouble here." Another pause "We know David Glass did it. Just tell us what happened." Another pause "It was your first night at Harding's wasn't it. I bet you're afraid of him aren't you. You don't need to be afraid of him he's going to prison for a long time" long pause "Think of that poor boy's family, what they must be going through. You need to speak up. It's the right thing to do."

Paige sat silently looking at the interview table. She had been sat there for over an hour as they said the same the same things over and over again. Eventually the social worker who was acting as her guardian spoke up.

"This is harassment and emotional abuse of a minor." Chloe Reynolds said urgently "She's too traumatised to speak as you can obviously see. If she was going to tell you anything she would have by now"

Paige looked up, her face white as ghost; she could still feel the coldness of his stare and the smell of blood hung in the air. But she had to say something, if only to prove to herself that she still could speak. That she still could function in this world and that she hadn't died in that room with the boy who she didn't even know the name of.

"You wouldn't believe me." She whispered, "Not if I told you the truth." Her hands shook as she spoke and she shivered although it was not cold in the room.

The police woman lent forward ever so slightly "Is this about Tiberius. The others have mentioned him too. We will believe you Paige, that's what we're here for. We're here to listen to you and to make things better. The last thing we want to do is hurt you."

Paige sighed. "No… you won't believe it… you just think that we were all on drugs. I heard some of the others talking last night in their rooms" Paige said defensively, "You think that Tiberius is a drug dealer or a pimp. You don't know the real story and you won't believe me. No one in their right mind would believe me. It's too crazy for anyone to believe."

"Try me." The woman's eyes met Paige's "We want to help you. Keep you safe from this man that you are so afraid of."

"I swear that if I were to make up the biggest lie in the world, you'd believe it more than you would this" Paige whispered softly "But can I ask you something before I tell you."

"You can ask me anything." The police woman promised solemnly. She felt that she was about to hear something that she didn't really want to. None of the other kids had really said anything. Tiberius had been mentioned a few times. The idea was that the murder had been part of some sort of test. They wouldn't say who this character was or whether they had met before or whether he had been at the home previously. Any trace of adults being involved in this had vanished, except for a name. This child was the key witness in all of this. She had been found leaning over the body.

"Do you believe in magic?" Paige asked, without letting her stare fall.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccc

Without really meaning to Prue brought up the subject of Paige while on her date with Andy, she guessed it was because she felt guilty about it.

"Did you hear about that poor kid who was murdered last night?" Prue asked Andy as she glanced over the menu.

"Of course Prue, It was all anyone was talking about down at the department." Andy replied as he took a good look at the wine list. It was a tough choice. He could only afford two of the red and three of the white. He changed the subject; he preferred not to talk about work when he was out with Prue. "Piper wasn't her usual self tonight. She seemed a bit snappy when you were getting ready… is everything ok."

Prue nodded, "Umm." Bit of a difficult one, did she tell her boyfriend that she would be supporting not only two irresponsible sisters, but a new baby as well in the foreseeable future? "Yes, she's ok, got a bit of a cold and I think and she's a bit stressed what with this being her final year, exams coming up."

"It's just that Jean Olden told me that Piper was Pregnant." Andy shook his head in confusion, "I don't know where she cooked that one up from and I don't get why she thought anyone would believe her. I mean come on. Piper's not that type of girl."

How the fuck did something that she herself had just found out about 2 days ago have reached that gossiping little bitch's ears. Phoebe, there was no one else it could have been. Someone probably came to the door and she gave them an earful about the whole sorry affair.

Prue smiled overenthusiastically, "Well it would be nice if her evil lies didn't involve my sister. When did you hear this utter nonsense?"

"Just today" Andy replied, thankfully he seemed clueless. Obviously his detective skills were switched off tonight. The evening would be ruined if he knew about this, sure he would be annoyed when he found out she had been telling him lies, but tonight was about them for once. Forget Phoebe, forget Piper. Forget Piper's offspring, forget child murderers, forget job applications, forget resigning from work the following day, and forget money issues, bills, braces for Phoebe, forget it all.

Andy noticed the stressed look on Prue's face, "Listen, no one believes a word of it. She's just jealous. Jealous of the fact that Piper is going to college… and she's going to be stuck here, probably married to that jerk of a boyfriend of hers and living in a trailer park."

"Meow" Prue laughed approvingly at Andy's bitchy comments about Jean, "Have you gone gay and didn't tell me?" she joked.

"No, it's just well I know the stress you're under at the moment. I couldn't imagine having to take care of 14 year old kid" he said in all seriousness, "Look I know what you've had to go through and well I'm impressed at how you've matured. A couple of months ago you would have gone round to Jean's house and tore her a new one if she had said anything about one of your sister's"

Prue raised her eyebrows, "Who says I won't. Who says that after we've had our date I won't go round to her house and rip her face off! The cheek of it. What business is it of hers whether or not my sister is…" She covered her mouth before she could say it.

"You're sister is what? gay? Or pregnant…I knew it." Andy grinned, and then explained himself when his girlfriend began to glare at him "Sorry. I don't think it's funny. What is funny though is you thinking you can still lie to me and get away with it. We've known each other since the age of about two."

"You're so not clever." Prue pouted her lips, and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Please let's not discuss it now, let's put it on the back burner. I have a brilliant idea… Let's get really drunk and make out at our spot like we used to. You interested, I mean we can eat here any day of the week. Also it's really boring. We used to be fun you and I…. "

"You're actually serious." Andy mused thoughtfully. Since becoming respectable adults they hadn't been to their spot in quite a while. It was near the beach, very secluded and private.

"Hell yeh." Prue replied.

"Well I must say… you're a cheap date Prue Halliwell." Andy joked and proceeded to put on his jacket.

"Oh I wouldn't bank on it." Prue winked at him and then they left the restaurant arm in arm. Phoebe would have a field day when she came home drunk on a Sunday night. But she didn't give a shit. Sure she had work at the bank tomorrow. She'd call in sick, she had to give up that job anyway and start work in a store, because she had made a promise to herself to take better care of Phoebe. Well Phoebe could look after her dam self for one night surely.

It was half past one in the morning by the time Andy's cousin Walter turned up in his pickup truck to collect them. Prue hadn't been this care free in years, she was absolutely blazing.

"Yah know what my sister called my today And." she slurred into Andy's ear as they staggered towards Walter.

"Whaaaaaat?" He laughed loudly, for no reason; he was so drunk everything was funny.

"She called me a teacher, a teacher, a fucking teacher. And then she accused me of blaming her for ruining my life." prue shouted quite loudly and almost fell over as they reached the car. She was starting to get very emotional and was almost in tears. "I am not a teacher. I am not and never will be a fucking teacher."

"Ok Prue. Calm down. I get it you're not a teacher" Andy soothed, sobering up a bit at the sight of Prue in distress, "Time to get you home I think. We need lots and lots of coffee…" He attempted to get her into the back seat but she pushed him off.

"I don't wanna go back to them. I'M SICK OF THE PAIR OF THEM! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AFTER THEM ANY MORE." Prue screamed, and leaned against the bonnet of the car. She put her hand up, "Just give me a minute. I'm fine. I'm sooooooo sorry about this Andy and whatever your name is…"

"Look love. Some of us have got work in the morning, so could you stop pissing about and get in the truck!" Walter growled and slammed his door shut, he turned to his cousin, "Sort your girl out, or you can walk home. Thought you told me she was classy. She looks it…. Not."

Prue ranted at Andy for most of the drive, she just couldn't help herself. The frustration that had built up over the last six months just came flooding out due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed and the way she felt. She just couldn't cope any longer.

Just as they were heading over a quiet patch of road, Prue turned her tear stained face towards the windscreen just in time to see the headlights from another car. Walter had no time to react; the car came skidding towards them at a tremendous speed.

Dun dun dun. Sorry I wasn't gonna leave it there but I had to. More about Paige in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews it's kind of you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This is beyond a joke now. Where the hell is she?" Piper said worriedly. She had let Phoebe stay up against her better judgment because she was so afraid that something awful had happened to Prue.

"Well anyway. I'm beet, I'm gonna hit the hay." Phoebe yawned and shuffled off the sofa, there was bugger all on TV, so she might as well get a little sleep before class tomorrow.

"You're not worried?" Piper questioned, as she pulled back the curtains and looked out into the street for the fiftieth time this evening. "This is Prue we are talking about. Sensible, level headed Prudence Halliwell."

"She wasn't always like that. Remember a couple of years back she went off the rails, Boyfriend who was into to drugs and all that." Phoebe said shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal. "Grams went crazy. Anyway, it's time she took a walk on the wild side. She's become really boring lately, and I never thought I'd say that about Prue."

"I can't believe you Phoebes!" Piper exclaimed.

"Pfft. She is always getting on at me. And she has no right. She's rubbish as a big sister." Phoebe replied. She knew that this wasn't true, but it felt like sometimes she and Prue weren't even sisters any more. Just two people who were forced to live together. "I have other stuff to think about. Like our new powers." Phoebe added with a smile, "And Paige's case."

"What in creation are you babbling on about now?" Piper asked, confused and tired. She was seriously thinking about phoning all the local hospitals. "Paige? Paige who? What powers? You know sometimes Phoebe I think you need to see a specialist. A head doctor or something cause you talk such bullshit."

"I…" Phoebe began and then collapsed to the floor. She held her head as a strange sensation came over her. Something flashed before her eyes.

Someone screamed.

_**Andy! Andy! **_**Prue yelled and she willed the car to move out of the way.**

**The car suddenly skidded and turned towards a wall, crashing right into it. And the car Prue was in swerved also, disappearing across the other side of the road.**

"Phoebe?" Piper questioned softly, as she rushed to her sister's side and helped her up into a half standing position. "What is it? Have you been drinking?"

"Fuck off." Phoebe growled, "No." she said indignantly and shrugged Piper off. "Prue is in trouble, she's been in a car crash. Or she is going to be in one. I don't know. But I saw it happen!"

Piper shook her head. She was absolutely disgusted. "You are seriously sick Phoebe." She couldn't believe what she was hearing now, of all the rotten tricks her sister could have pulled, trying to prey on her over paranoid mind was the worst. "Go on get up stairs and leave me alone. You need help. Serious mental help if you ask me." Piper was too shocked for words, but she wasn't putting up with this shit anymore.

"I'm telling the truth!" Phoebe tried to explain urgently, as Piper grabbed a hold of her arm and forced her out of the living room door extremely roughly. "She is in a car with Andy's cousin, the fat one…. Not sure which road it is, but it's near the beach. We gotta do something!"

"I'm gonna do something to_ you_ in a minute if you don't shut up!" Piper hissed and threw Phoebe out and slammed the living room door. "First thing tomorrow I'm calling dad." She called "He can sort you out, you lying little cow. You wanted dad. Well now you got him!"

"Piper please listen to me! I'm not lying! Why would I make something like this up? I'm not a mental case!" Phoebe pleaded, crying frantically as she realised there was nothing she could do. She had seen it all happen but she could not help her sister. What if she was dead?

"Well you could have fooled me!" Piper screamed back in reply.

"Well I can't sit here and do nothing. I have to go and warn her!" Phoebe shouted and headed for Piper's room where she knew the car keys would be.

"What! No! No way in hell!" Piper raged. She was sure that Phoebe had finally lost the plot, since reading that spell book; it was magic this and magic that. It's all she had talked about all day long. You heard about these things, didn't you? Kid's getting into black magic and then going totally out of their minds. She had to help her sister; she had to calm her down before things went too far. Where the hell was Prue? It was her that had promised to turn over a new leaf and be there for them.

Piper appeared in the hall as Phoebe was attempting to leave, car keys in hand.

"Don't you dare! If you dare I will have no choice but to call the police." Piper warned seriously, standing in front of the door. "You dare to make some story up about Prue just to go out partying with your friends. How can you do something like this Phoebe? I just don't get you anymore! You're just twisted. You do know this is a really cruel thing to do, don't you!"

Phoebe sighed, she really didn't want to have to hurt Piper, who was pregnant but she would have no choice if she didn't move. She knew what she saw, and that was Prue and Andy in deep shit. "Move!" she instructed simply, "You'll thank me when Prue is alive!"

"Phoebe I am not moving from this doorway. The back door is locked and so are all the windows, so if you leave this house, you'll have to go through me." Piper said, holding her head up high. If she was going to be a mother, she'd have to start somewhere. Thankfully her kid wouldn't be a teenager for a long time.

"I don't want to hurt you Pipes." Phoebe said sadly, tears running down her face.

"Then don't. Go back up stairs and stop talking crazy. If something's happened to Prue then we'll find out, I'll call round everywhere I Can. But you can't drive that car. You'll be arrested or you'll end up dead. You don't know how to drive." Piper insisted as firmly as she could. She knew Phoebe never backed down when she had put her mind to something.

Phoebe looked like she was about to relent and do as she was told. Piper breathed a heavy sigh of relief, just as Phoebe approached out of nowhere and struck her square on the nose. She heard a crunch and shrieked as Phoebe pushed her not so gently out of the way and ran out of the door.

"Sorry Piper!" Phoebe yelled as she rushed towards the car. "But I didn't say I wouldn't. You should have listened to me!"

Piper came to her senses at once "You think that will stop me!" she shouted after her sister, running down the steps and holding her bleeding nose with one hand. "And if anything happens to my baby cause of you. I'll kill you!"

"I thought you didn't really want the baby!" Phoebe shouted back, frantically trying to get the car door open.

"Well I changed my mind! Anyway shut up and get back here!" Piper yelled, realising that she did want the child. Nothing could be worse than Phoebe after all. "Stop" She held out her hands in front of her sister and the girl stopped dead in her tracks, like in a freeze frame.

"Phoebe?" Piper questioned softly, walking slowly over to the girl and waving a hand in front of her tear stained, strangely still face. It was as though she was in a trance, unable to move. Even her tears weren't moving down her cheek. "Phoebe stop fooling about and answer me!" she attempted to give her a shake, but she was rigid.

Piper looked around to see if anyone was there. The street was deserted except for black and white cat sitting on somebody's wall. It was also stone still, in the act of licking its paws. Its tongue looked as though it was glued to its fur. It was then when Piper finally realised that Phoebe wasn't playing a horribly cruel trick on her, this was real. And if these powers Phoebe had been talking about were real, then Prue really had been in a car crash. Piper made a choked whining noise, as she felt the blood from her nose flow down her chin and onto the pavement below.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Paige began her tale as best she could. She didn't see the point in talking about what she had for dinner that night, although it had been Tuna casserole that tasted like Tuna had nothing to do with its making. She had offered it to Tanya, but Tanya had passed.

"Well. After dinner Tanya told me that David wanted me at the Initiation ceremony. She said that David would be made a full Demon that night and if you were at his ceremony he could never kill you, those were the rules. I didn't want to go. But Tanya said if I didn't he might kill her. So I agreed to go to protect her I guess. It was at about eleven o'clock, me and Tanya just listened to cassette tapes in our room until it was time. I followed her down the stairs and then into the basement. The walls were all decorated in like, weird symbols. I didn't know what any of them meant, but they looked like they were demon symbols, like the stuff you see in horrors. David was there. He was dressed in a black robe. So were the other boys. There were several men there, although they didn't really look like men, there was something wrong with all of their Faces, like they were messed up, like they had been burned or something. But when I looked closer I could see that they looked more like they were meant to be way. They were in no way human at all.

David was told to kneel before Tiberius, who then lowered his hood. Tiberius is a higher level demon, who works for the source. The source is the head of the whole organisation I guess.

Anyway, Tiberius then slashed David's arm with a knife, and started chanting something. He then started saying something to the other guys in the room. Me and Tanya held hands and watched as they dragged this boy forward. He had been out of sight until now. I had never seen him before. Then we were all told that David was going to stab this boy in cold blood and he would be allowed to join the first stage of their ranks or whatever their group is.

David was grinning like mad. I could see the smirk on his face, he was loving it. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't. I just watched as he stabbed the boy right in the heart.

Then the all just stood there without speaking.

I ran forward and Tanya tried to stop me, but I had to try and save him. It didn't work obviously as he was already dead."

Paige paused for thought and then began again.

"Then the cops arrived two seconds later, Tanya called em. I saw her make a phone call before, but she doesn't know I know. That's all I can tell you. Oh yeh and David shoots electricity balls out of his hands. He is getting a proper power now that he has killed someone."

The police woman and the social worker both stared at Paige and then looked at each other. "I guess we'll have to get the FBI involved." The police woman said almost fearfully "This looks like a case of satanic ritual abuse."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccc

Paige was released that evening just in time for dinner at Geraldine's. She was alright. She looked after children who were in police protection, or were in trouble with the police, or were awaiting court hearings. Geraldine was a plump in her early forties woman with kind eyes and a merry disposition. She chatted and was friendly to Paige, showing her around the house. She also cooked a lovely meal and dished out sizable portions to everyone.

There were four other kids in the house at the moment, all aged between eleven and 15. Kevin the oldest picked his nose at the table instead of eating. Stephanie, who was the youngest and had had bleach blond hair, spoke non-stop about her bitch mother all through dinner, the other two Ben and Elis 13 and 14 respectively, totally ignored everyone else and just shovelled food into their mouths.

"What you here for!" Stephanie almost shouted at Paige.

"Oh dearie me, that is Private information Stephanie." Geraldine scolded her.

"Well… what's your name?" Stephanie asked just as loudly as the before question.

"Phoebe Halliwell." Paige replied promptly, having been instructed to come up with a different name and not reveal her true identity to anyone.

"Oh. Well guess what Phoebe?"

"What?" Paige sighed; this girl was as annoying as hell.

"I'm going to live with my older brother, just as soon as my mum goes to jail. She tried to do a murder you know." Stephanie acted as though this was something to be proud of, she seemed to be boasting. "And I saw it, so that's why I'm here at Geraldine's. Once she goes to jail, I'm allowed to go."

"That's nice for you." Paige replied, taking a fork full of macaroni and trying to ignore the girl.

"Yes it is." Stephanie continued despite the lack of response, an air of superiority in her voice "You can't share with me you know. Because I have nightmares about what happened so no one is allowed in my room. It's my room and you aren't allowed in it. You can have the laundry room."

"I don't actually give a shit." Paige rolled her eyes and continued eating her meal without looking back at Stephanie. She was tempted to give her the finger, but that might be pushing it on her first night there.

"She just swore at me! " Stephanie whined childishly, holding her hands up. "If I swore I'd be punished. Geraldine!"

"Oh Stephanie do be quiet and eat your meal." Geraldine said irritably, "And you'll have to share with Paige, this isn't a hotel. I'd be out of a job if I made a child sleep in the laundry room."

Paige thought that she would quite happily take the laundry room if it meant escaping from that little bitch for the night, but she didn't say anything.

She was safe, that's all that mattered and Geraldine was nice. The house was clean and homely, a bit like what her mom and dad's house had been like. Geraldine seemed to provide a stable environment and the kids were normal. They were annoying and gross, but at least they weren't demons; Paige could tell that she would at least be looked after well here, even if she would still be miserable and alone.

It was 9 o'clock and time for bed. They had watched a bit of TV with Geraldine, while Stephanie talked the whole way through the soaps, explaining who was who.

"Right time for bed girls… they boys stay up till half nine." Geraldine announced and Stephanie obeyed at once. "Make sure to brush your teeth and make sure everything is tidy."

"Come on then. We have to do what she says right away or we don't get TV time tomorrow." Stephanie gurned, and waited for Paige to follow.

"Goodnight." Paige said politely to her new foster mother, "Thank you for dinner. It was amazing."

"What a suck up." Stephanie complained loudly.

"Pack it in, loud mouth. Just because you have no manners" One of the boys said and made a face at her. Paige smiled at him gratefully.

Stephanie scowled and slammed the living room door shut, shouting "Fuck off bitchs!" at the top of her voice.

Geraldine didn't bat and eyelid, Paige guessed she was used to much worse. And in all truth she had. Some of the kids she had had in the past had attacked her physically.

"Well that's her lost her TV time." Geraldine sighed. "She's very highly strung that one." She turned to Paige, "Thank you love…And you come to me in the night if there is anything you need, I'm just down the hall. Try and ignore Stephanie. She's had a really hard time of it."

"I'll try, thanks again for dinner. I really hope I can stay here." Paige said hopefully. This was the first foster parent who hadn't been a complete fake. She was scared and alone and wanted an adult to be there for her.

"For now anyway…. But as was explained honey I only take emergency placements. I work for the state" Geraldine explained softly, "We'll see how things pan out. We'll find you somewhere, don't worry. I know it's hard not to, but you are safe here."

Paige went to bed hoping that she would be safe, that the bad guys wouldn't find her. Stephanie had wrapped herself up in her duvet, and was making huffing noises, when she switched on the light.

"Fuck off!" Stephanie shot up from the bed in a rage. "I don't care what that cow said. you are not sleeping in here!"

Paige nodded and sat down on her bed. "You think I want to share with you. I'd rather share with a barn yard animal. Believe me. But we are stuck together I guess until one of us leaves. That's how care works. How long have you been in care anyway?"

"None of your fucking business" was the heated reply. "I'm gonna deck you. I'll kick your head into the ground."

"What's the point in that?" Paige laughed softly to herself. "Don't be dumb. Grow up, all you done since I got here is act like a spoiled two year old. What were you mommy's little princess who always got what she wanted?"

Paige felt a bit guilty when she saw the hurt expression on the younger kid's face. She knew what it felt like to have your parents mentioned when they could no longer be with you. She always had been very soft hearted; too kind for her own good, but care had hardened her.

"I hate you Phoebe. And if you ever talk about my mom again….." was all Stephanie was able to yell before she burst into tears and hid under the duvet again. It was clear to see that she could talk the talk, but was a little girl deep down.

Paige groaned and looked at the pitiful lump of covers; she groaned to herself and marched out of the room to go to the bathroom. She was sick of other children being in her space, it would be alright of they were her own sisters, or brothers, but they weren't. They were just strangers. But then it must be upsetting for Stephanie she supposed, who had been there first and was probably settled and didn't want to share a room. That was fair enough after all.

Later on, after Paige had settled into her bed. She told Stephanie something she thought she might take comfort in. "I've seen a murder too." She whispered.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Phoebe?" Piper asked her sister again, and then out of nowhere Phoebe unfroze and began to behave exactly as though nothing had happened. She started to open the door to the car. She was determined to get her own way, to risk her life in order to save Prue's who she had always looked up to, even if she never showed it, Prue was her idol and she adored her.

"Phoebe wait! I believe you! I swear I believe you. I have a power too!" Piper shouted, banging on the car window.

"Yeh, yeh, Course you do." Phoebe replied, ignoring Piper's desperate pleas and putting the keys in the ignition.

"Look. I'll show you. I have the power to freeze time, just like you said. In the spell book that is what it said right!" Piper somehow managed to wrench the car door open and drag Phoebe out by the arm. "Come on we gotta see if the book will help."

"Get off of me" Phoebe shouted, trying to get free "I don't see how looking at the book will help any!" Phoebe tried to protest, as her sister dragged her up the manor stairs with surprising strength, at least she was finally listening to her though.

"And how will you driving her car help her any either!" Piper snapped, turning to Phoebe in exasperation "Just show me this book, and maybe, just maybe we can figure this out. Since have the power to freeze time, you must have the power of premonition. Pre means before, which means that the crash can't have happened quite yet, maybe we have time."

The girls arrived in the attic and Phoebe pulled out the large book from under her bed. She quickly opened it.

She looked at Piper "It's been doing this thing where the pages flip over by themselves. Maybe the book will tell us how to help Prue."

Piper thought it best of for once she trusted Phoebe on this one. It was a long shot, but she seemed to know more about this strange book than she did.

They waited for a little over a minute and sure enough the pages began to turn.

"This is so weird." Piper muttered, amazed at what she seeing. But she was also angry, angry that she had never known just what had been kept out of sight in the attic, "I can't believe all this time Grams lied to us about everything, about who we really are. She was doing heavens knows what up here all these years and we didn't have a clue."

"We'll talk about all that later. Right now, we need to save our sister." Phoebe said firmly, pulling Piper over to have a look at the spell that had been chosen for them by some unknown force.

"To call a lost witch…." muttered Piper, amazed "How did the book know?"

"Because it's magic…" Phoebe said matter of factly "Haven't you figured it out yet. We are witches and this is our magic book. Grams was a witch and so was mom."

"Have we got all the ingredients we need for the spell?" Piper asked solemnly, not quite comprehending what Phoebe had said.

"I donno, I guess that should be your job. Since you're a wiz in the kitchen, you'll be good with potions too." Phoebe reasoned.

What if we don't have the stuff?" Piper said worriedly.

"Then…. Then we're screwed. Just go and look!" Phoebe said urgently.

Once everything was set up and good to go. The sisters stood side by side at Phoebe's desk, looking at the spell. It turned out; Grams had left a store of potion ingredients in one of the drawers in the kitchen. Funnily enough it had always been locked before, and no one had been able to find the key.

"Right we can't make any mistakes. This spell should make Prue appear back here and then we can talk about what we are gonna do. Are we gonna have to move? The book talks about all these demons. I don't want my daughter growing up around all of this." Piper ranted. She was so nervous that she was shaking with fear.

Phoebe shook her head. She wasn't sure what they were gonna do, but if their Grandmother and mother had managed to raise a family here then what was the problem? It couldn't be that dangerous. They had powers that would protect them all from harm.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Ok here we go." Piper breathed a heavy sigh, "One.. two.. three.." and then they began to chant.

**Power of the witches rise**

**Course unseen across the skies**

**Come to us who call you near**

**Come to us and settle here.**

Piper almost boked as she attempted to cut open her finger for the final part of the spell.

"Oh don't be such a baby, give it here!" Phoebe grabbed the knife from Piper roughly and sliced open her own finger, "There!" she dripped the blood onto the other ingredients in the mortar. "Not exactly difficult is it!"

Piper was staring at her sister opened mouthed, "You've ruined it! You're not meant to talk while doing a spell, even I know that. Now we have to start all over again. You've totally screwed the whole thing up!"

"Well if you hadn't been acting like you were getting open heart surgery instead of a little cut on the finger we'd have done it already." Phoebe huffed, "Anyway let's just see what happens! Say it now!"

"Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me." They both chanted together, holding hands and willing Prue to appear before them.

Just then, instead of Prue, a white shimmering light appeared, and a girl, in a sleeping position materialized onto the bed.

"Who the hell is that?" Piper screeched, unable to see the girl's face properly. But it certainly wasn't Prue; it was too small for one thing. It was a child, although she actually did look an awful lot like Prue at this moment.

Piper ran over to the bed and peered at the figure.

"It's that friend of yours from school." Piper remembered, "Paige?"

"It is too." Phoebe gasped, amazed, "What does this mean?"

"She's asleep. She might freak out if we wake her up. Oh god. I knew this was a mistake. We are no closer to helping Prue and now we have this kid to worry about too. I can't believe on top of everything else this is actually happening…" Piper wailed as quietly as she could.

"But don't you see what this means?" Phoebe began to smile, "She must be one of us. A cousin or something maybe..."

"Or….You ruined the entire spell like I said you did. What we gonna do now?" Piper put a hand over her mouth, and grabbed Phoebe's arm. "I can't take much more of this!"

Again, the white lights appeared, somebody else was arriving.

"Piper for the sake of the baby, please calm down. I can explain everything" came a familiar voice.

"Leo!" Phoebe and Piper both cried out together jumping on the spot, so loudly that Paige stirred in her sleep.

Leo stood before them. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here. We don't have much time to talk but I had to come. I couldn't stay away after all that has happened tonight."

"What? What has happened?" Piper snapped, folding her arms.

Leo took a deep breath, "Your sister is in hospital after a car accident. I healed her best I could but I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her. I help witches you see. Like a guardian Angel type thing. That's what I was doing when I was away on a job. I take it you found out about your powers."

Piper raised her eyebrows "And you've always known about us? About me and my sisters, before I did?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Yes" Leo replied honestly, "I've known about you since before Phoebe started school. I knew your Grandmother. She and I go way back."

"Oh my god…" Phoebe pulled a face. "That is so weird. You dated Piper and you know our Grams from way back when. That's sick."

"Shut up Phoebe! Stay out of this" demanded Piper turning then to Leo "Just get on with what you have got to say!" She then hissed, giving her former lover a shove, "Is Prue badly hurt! We are wasting time!"

"She was awake when I left, minor cuts and bruises. But as I said I healed her she was in a bad way before. They'll have my wings for this Piper; I'm not allowed to heal people in car accidents! I did this for you. I couldn't bear to cause you more harm." Leo could see that Piper didn't care at this moment in time, all she cared about was Prue, and that is how it should be.

"Right You can drive me to the hospital, and not one more word!" Piper insisted forcefully, but still remembering the strange girl on Phoebe's bed. "Phoebe, stay here with Paige. I will call you as soon as we know anything. You can take the day off school tomorrow obviously."

"I know a quicker way and I'll come back and stay with Phoebe and Paige after I've taken you to Prue. Just hold onto me." Leo said quickly, ignoring Piper's death glare, "Fine, if that's the way it is, just hold my hand."

Piper held out her hand reluctantly, "If you think this changes anything, you've got another thing coming. You still ruined my life. You have a lot of explaining to do pal!"

Leo took her hand and they disappeared together. Phoebe never expected she would get tired of seeing that orb thing.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccc

They arrived at the hospital instantaneously and Piper immediately let go of Leo.

"Come on." She barked coldly, and then relenting slightly she grabbed a hold of his hand. "Wait with me until we know she's alright."

Leo followed Piper hurriedly into reception.

"I was told my sister has been in a car accident…" Piper said to the woman at the desk at once, her eyes wide with fear. "The name's Prue Halliwell, she will have been brought in with Andy Trudue and maybe another man Walter Trudue."

"Ah yes, if you'll just go down that hall, someone will direct you to the right place."

They were directed into a small room where Prue was sat up in bed, her face expressionless. Her hair was a mess and she had a few bruises on her face, and a swollen lip, but apart from that she looked relatively unharmed.

"Oh my god….. Prue!" Piper cried out and rushed forward to take her sister's hands, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Prue said nothing at first and stared past Piper at Leo, "You're back" She said flatly, her eyes flashing with some unknown emotion, anger maybe. "You could have saved him. How did you save me? Why? Why me?"

Leo sighed, "Because you have a destiny. And it's time you stopped ignoring the truth, all three of you. I saved you because you are important Prue. All of you are. "

"Bullshit." Prue scoffed. "And I suppose Andy, who is a cop, a decent guy wasn't important!" she hissed sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Piper shook her head, "No. you can't mean…." her eyes filled with tears, "Not Andy. No, it can't be. This can't be true!"

Prue nodded, "He's dead. Killed on impact." She spoke without emotion, and held on to Piper firmly as her sister cried.

"I'm truly sorry Prue." Leo explained as best he could, "But I was breaking the rules by even saving you."

Prue held her head which was by this point thumping. She was in shock and beginning to feel the aftereffects of the alcohol kicking in. "I've seen Grams." She announced, more to herself than to anyone else "Yes I know it sounds ludicrous. But it was her all right… When I was waiting for the ambulance to arrive she appeared. She's told me the gist of what's going on here. The fact of the matter is. We are all in danger. A guy or demon as Grams described him as is after us, he was in the other car, and he wanted to make it look like an accident so that he could come after you Piper and Phoebe. He is reason that Andy is dead, and I am going to kill him."

"Prue…" Piper questioned through her tears, she could not believe what Prue was suggesting "Think about what you are saying. This is madness, we have to run away. Or get the police to protect us. Or Leo, I've seen what he can do. He can take us somewhere safe."

Prue shook her head, "No. he can take you and Phoebe somewhere safe. But I am going to kill this guy! The police can't stop this man, he's unstoppable. But I have a power right? So all I have to do is practice it until I'm ready to put this guy in the ground!"

"But you can't, you could go to jail! Or get us all killed" Piper screeched. "You're not well, you've just been in a car accident, you've had a lot to drink, and are not thinking clearly."

"Piper, just listen to me! I am thinking clearly, never before have I thought this clearly. I have just found out that I'm a witch from a ghost ok, cut me some slack."

"Why don't you both listen?" Leo shouted, so that the two girls looked over at him slightly startled. "Before we do anything about this demon or guy….. You need to sleep. I'll take you both home and then we can talk about this, with Phoebe."

"I'm not dragging her into this!" Prue insisted rather aggressively getting up from her hospital bed. "She's too young."

"She is a witch and a charmed one; all three of you will be needed to defeat some demons." Leo insisted, keeping his voice as low as possible "we shouldn't be discussing this here."

Prue almost growled in response, "I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do. After all you are the jerk that got my little sister pregnant!"

"We have bigger problems at the moment!" Piper hissed, grabbing both Leo's and Prue's arms, "Phoebe is home alone. What if this demon guy comes after her?"

Leo disappeared at once with the sisters holding onto him, hoping that the nurse outside didn't see anything.

They arrived back in the attic bedroom, to find Phoebe unharmed, and thankfully alone, well except for Paige who was still asleep, oblivious to what was going on around her.

"How is she connected to you." he asked, looking at Paige as Phoebe ran into Prue's arms.

Prue looked over Phoebe's shoulder at the bed and at the girl, who she knew for a fact had been implicated in a murder just the other day, she and Andy had spoken about it briefly at dinner.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Prue slurred her words slightly, indicating that she was not exactly fully sober.

"She just appeared…" bother Piper and Phoebe said together and Prue's eyes widened, as if she needed further explanation.

"Ok well we did this spell to try and find you." Piper began.

"But we screwed it all up and Paige appeared." Phoebe added.

"It was a spell to call for a lost witch." Piper jumped in.

"I had this vision about you being in a car crash." Phoebe explained

"But I didn't believe her, and then I ended up freezing her in time, honest it was sooo freaky." Piper elaborated.

"So she believed me then. So we have powers and we decided to use the spell book I found the other night." Phoebe nodded, getting excited. "

"Yeh and then she screwed it up and Paige appeared instead of you" Piper managed to get out, she was by now out of breath.

"Okaaay..." Prue said slowly, attempting to take in all of the information, "I need to sit down." And she did, on the bed next to Paige, being careful not to disturb her.

Prue put her head in her hands and breathed out heavily. Things could not being any worse. She thought Phoebe getting arrested and Piper getting pregnant was the worst that could happen in one week, and now, she was facing god's knows what, and her boyfriend was dead. Although she assumed that with these powers she might be able to get him back, if they really worked that is.

Nobody spoke for a good few minutes, waiting for Prue to take charge as she always did.

"So." She looked suspiciously at Leo "You are some sort of guardian, a guide, to help us through this. You never were a handy man."

"No. well yes I was, but I was around for another reason obviously." Leo replied.

"Can you bring Andy back?" Prue asked seriously, looking at Leo almost pleadingly.

"No." Leo shook his head regretfully, "I can't heal the dead. He was destined to die. His death will push you into being a better witch, you know it will. It will give you the strength to protect your sisters"

"Wait." Phoebe questioned, "Andy's dead?"

Prue nodded without looking at her sister. She didn't want to talk about it. If she did she would fall apart and that isn't what her family needed right now. "I don't accept this." She said softly, "Why do I suddenly have a responsibility to the world. I never asked for this and I certainly don't want it."

"Look, try moving something with your mind." Leo encouraged, hoping that Prue would be more excepting if using her power felt good.

Prue grudgingly tried channeling her energy through her mind. that is how she had moved the other car out of the way. She was sure she had used her eyes.

The lamp she was looking at moved slightly and fell to the floor, the power just wasn't in her.

"Wow." Phoebe cried out, impressed, "That is so cool."

Prue shrugged, "How is that going to protect me and my sisters." She asked Leo menacingly, "It's hardly strong enough to take on a murderer!"

"I could freeze him." Piper offered, "And then you could kind of move him into the wall, or onto a sword or something." She added unsurely.

"We could make a potion." Phoebe said excitedly, she couldn't believe her luck, they really were witches, planning their first kill. "Or say a vanquishing spell."

"That sounds mildly promising." Prue said thoughtfully.

"What's going on." Came a small voice, "How did I get here?"

"Paige. Don't worry, its fine" Phoebe said with a strained smile, looking at the young girl who had just awoken.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Paige shouted in alarm, backing away from Prue who was trying in vain to get closer to her, "You're demons too aren't you… "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay kid, cool it okay." Prue said as she attempted to stop Paige from running for the attic door.

"I will not cool it!" Paige hissed like a kitten and tried to scratch Prue. "Get away from me. You, you freak!... you're a demon!" Paige was scared that they had found her and were going to take her straight to that monster and his group of freaks.

"I think she bites." Phoebe warned, glancing warily at Paige.

Paige looked around the room, taking everybody in. She was still not fully awake but knew for sure that she wasn't dreaming. She glared at Phoebe. She knew her. She was the reason for everything bad that had happened to her. She was the reason she had been taken back into care.

"We won't hurt you." Leo said gently.

"Yeh right!" Paige growled, "Did I not just see that woman!" she pointed at Prue, "Move something with her eyes."

"Well yeh." Leo admitted, "But it doesn't mean she's evil. You mentioned Demons. I know it must have been very scary for you to have met a demon. They are bad, but Prue here helps people, she's a good witch."

Prue looked at Leo as if she had no idea what he was talking about but then looked back to the skinny child and tried to reassure her, even if she wasn't too sure herself, "Yeh, we're good. Honestly. We'll protect you from the bad guys, we promise."

"You think I'm five years old!" Paige asked incredulously, "What the fuck is going on here! I hate that bitch, she's the one who got me arrested." she gestured at Phoebe. "Some friend you were Bitch!"

"Oh shut up!" Phoebe sneered. "I didn't force you. You do the crime, you do the time, got that."

"Oh do be quiet!" Prue shouted at Phoebe in exasperation.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were fixed on the center of the room. Something or someone was appearing.

"Paige Mathews! How dare you speak in such a manner in my house!" bellowed Penny Halliwell, who now stood before them looking utterly furious "I don't know how you're family raised you. But you are my granddaughter. Maybe not by name, but by birth you are my grandchild and you will show more respect. I already have one granddaughter who is pregnant at 17, and another who drinks like a fish and sleeps around at 14 no less! I will not have you talking like that!"

"Grams!" Phoebe squeaked.

"Grams!" Piper repeated, astounded.

"Wait. What!" Prue exclaimed when she released what her grandmother had actually said. "Paige is your grandchild… Did mom have a sister, or a brother? We never knew about this."

"She's well. I can't really say. I'm sworn to secrecy." Penny replied, looking rather sheepish, hoping that her daughter would appear and reveal all.

Paige stepped forward boldly, forgetting her predicament, she was on the verge of finding her true identity, something she had dreamed of since she had found out she was adopted. "Look lady. I've seen a lot of weird stuff in the past few days. I'm not afraid of you, even if they all are. You're their grandmother; you're my biological grandmother, so you say. So, who are my parents? I'll swear all I want until you tell me! Fuck fuck f…"

Paige stopped talking abruptly and looked down at the floor in embarrassment when she saw the rage in the old woman's face.

Penny squirmed uncomfortably. Who ever said all your problems would be forgotten after you were dead was lying. She made up a story on the spot as best she could, they couldn't know the truth or Paige would be exposed and the elders would know everything. It was bad enough that her unborn great-grandchild could be taken away, without Paige being exposed as a half breed Halliwell as well.

"I had another child." She lied, glaring disapprovingly at Paige. "Her name was Phyllis and she was born around five years before the girl's mother Patty, exactly 4 years before I married my husband Allen. In those days it was a rare thing for a young girl to be in that kind of position and I had very limited options.

I gave her up when she was born to a distant relative. Back then, it was seen as wrong to have a child out of wedlock. I was 18 years old, with no husband, what choice did I have in all honesty? Anyway she grew up with cousins on my father's side and they sent me photographs now and then and told me how she was getting on. She had no idea she was a witch or that I was her real mother. She had Paige, and I knew about it. But what could I do, I had no claim to the child. I was told that Phyllis had run away from her family and eloped with some man from Texas when she was in her thirties. Anyway, I have no idea where she is." Penny took a deep breath and hoped that they would buy this completely made up turn of events.

Paige seemed to except this, and sat down on the bed. "Did you ever get a photo of me?" she asked, almost forgetting that she was talking to a ghost and she should find it weird.

Penny assumed that the child wanted to hear that she had, and it was the truth in a way. Patty had taken one photograph of Paige before she had given her away, "Yes dear. One." She said genuinely and then returned to the lie, "My father's relatives sent me one, right before Phyllis disappeared into thin air."

"Can I see it?" Paige asked hopefully, "Are there any of my mother too?"

Penny began to panic. If Paige saw it then Prue, Phoebe and Piper might see it and obviously recognize the woman holding Paige as a baby as their mother.

"The pain of not being able to raise my own daughter…. Well I didn't keep the photographs. I'm sorry. I burned them before I died." Penny replied regrettably.

"Grams, I'm so sorry." Prue said, feeling guilty that she hadn't lived up to her grandmother's expectations. "I nearly died tonight, through my own stupidity. And I'm willing to put things right. I will make you proud of me. I'll step up to my duty as a witch or whatever you call it."

"You have done the best that you could Prudence under the circumstances. You have really stepped up to the mark and I am proud of you" Penny said waving her hand dismissively, "But it's Phoebe and, and Piper that I am astounded by. You girls have humiliated me to no end and I can tell you one thing, you'd better mend your ways if you're going to become the charmed ones, otherwise you are going to end up in all sorts of trouble!"

"Well you can talk Grams!" Piper replied straight away, aggrieved that her and Phoebe were getting all the blame, "You had a baby at 18 and lied to your whole family. You failed to mention that we were witches. It may have helped!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Piper Halliwell!" Penny snapped, "I raised you since you were five years old, and even if I'm not your mother you will speak to me with the respect I deserve. I have tried my best. Okay so I lied. I did it to protect you from harm. To give you a childhood, free of demons and disappointments. You had already lost your mother and your father had decided that he couldn't be bothered with his children any longer. I thought that telling you that the next demon attack wasn't far off might make things even worse. When your child is born you might understand why I hid magic from you all!"

Piper flinched as if stung. She never could stand up to her grandmother. And as a ghost she was even more intimidating. She could be loving, but you knew you were in for it if she was angry. "When you put it like that." Piper said, and backed away.

"Oh look." Penny began, as she searched the faces of her unhappy granddaughters, "I came here to help you all, not to cause more problems. What's done is done, but I expect you to listen to me and not to make the same mistakes twice." She looked at Paige lovingly, "Paige" she said softly, "Trust your new found family. They mean you no harm and they will help you defeat the people that have haunted you the past few nights. Stay and learn who you truly are."

"Phoebe." She turned to her second youngest grandchild, "Forget your friends and boyfriends forget your feckless father and forget your party lifestyle. You are a Halliwell, and a charmed one. You may be young but you have a responsibility now to the world"

"Piper." she sighed and turned to the grandchild that she in heart of hearts had loved the most, "You have your own child to think of now too… When the time for a decision comes, don't make the one that is easiest, but the one that is right."

"Prudence. All I can say is I'm sorry. You must be the one to lead them now. I must go away. I don't belong here anymore. It is hard, I know. You're a young woman, but you must continue to make the hard decisions and look after your sisters, and little cousin. And I trust you will take care of the little problem we talked about earlier."

Prue nodded, "The one who killed Andy will be in the ground by tomorrow night believe me."

Phoebe put her arm around Paige, "I knew you were related to me, Isn't that weird."

Paige shrugged her off and said sarcastically "Yeh I guess it is." She smiled sweetly, but inside she was raging. "Funny thing about it is… I've never been a big fan of my so called family who abandoned me. And I don't like you either, isn't that funny."

"Hilarious." Phoebe clapped her hands together in mock praise but said nothing further. Why humor the kid, she was obviously really immature and not the kind of cool person Phoebe had once thought.

"Enough of your sarcasm! Paige is right. It is funny." Prue shouted at Phoebe in annoyance, "Take Paige to my room. You will both sleep there tonight as the attic seems the best bet for a meeting place. Leo, Piper and I will come up with a plan."

Phoebe shook her head in defiance, and opened her mouth to argue, "But.. This is so unfair! I…"

"Do as you're told!" Penny Halliwell roared at her granddaughter, "Now that I am gone Prue is in charge and it's about time you started listening to her."

Phoebe glared at just about everyone in the room and then grabbed Paige by the arm, "Come on then." She hissed under her breath.

Paige snatched her arm back, but grudgingly obeyed and followed Phoebe out of the room, "Don't touch me." She snapped back.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccc

Nobody got much sleep that night. Everyone was terrified that the man responsible for the car wreck would show up at the manor. Prue had a killer head ache, although it didn't stop her from focusing on what needed to be done.

Now she was sat drinking her 6th cup of coffee, "I say we summon him to the manor, and kill him, tonight." Prue said for the hundredth time but neither Piper nor Leo was listening to her. They were too busy arguing about the baby, which had become the main focus of the conversation within the last hour. They had found out from Grams that the man trying to kill them was a demon named Jeremy. He had been stalking Prue for months.

"Emm, hello!" Piper said mockingly, "How exactly do you propose to raise her, you're an angel, literary. As in you don't live on earth. You're dead!"

"I can work around it. Anyway, I'm the only one who can protect her once the elders find out. I'll become a rouge white lighter if I have to in order to keep my powers." Leo announced solemnly, "It's the only way to keep her safe. I'd do anything for my child. You know that!"

Piper shook her head violently, "Including taking her from her own mother and her whole family! You will not be taking her anywhere. She is my baby!"

"She!" Prue interrupted, "Is not even born yet. We have more important things to worry about, like killing Jeremy for one and working on our powers. We are all in deep shit, in case you hadn't noticed!"

Leo and Piper both turned around. "Yeh course, sorry Prue" Piper replied sighing.

"If you summon him here, then you'll need Phoebe to complete the spell." Leo informed them "The power of three spell should work in vanquishing him for good."

Prue wasn't sure. Phoebe was just a child still, but if they needed her to kill this guy then she had no choice.

Prue nodded eventually, "Fine, I'll go and get her. No doubt she'll be all excited at first and then run and hide when it comes down to it."

"You under estimate her you know." Leo said, trying to defend the young girl who he knew would become a force to be reckoned with one day. "She may be young but she's part of the charmed ones."

"Oh do shut up about the charmed ones. That means nothing!" Prue rolled her eyes, "I know her, remember. I practically raised her after mom died. She was two years old and she didn't understand why mom had left us forever, Piper and I knew she was dead, but Phoebe didn't know what that meant. She wouldn't do what grams or dad said, so it fell down to me to try and control her. She was a nightmare after losing mom, and ever since then she has never faced up to anything in her life. I should know, I've been bailing her out for all of her childhood."

Piper and Leo just looked at Prue. They could see the resentment in her face.

"You need to start giving her a chance." Piper said softly, thinking carefully about what she was about to say "If we are gonna make this witch thing work, you have to become friends with Phoebe and stop trying to raise her. She doesn't need a mom anymore, she needs a sister. Stop seeing everything she does wrong as a failure on your part. You're not her mom, and you never were."

"I'll try." Prue replied simply without looking at Piper. She headed for the attic door and disappeared out of it.

With Prue now gone, Piper turned to Leo, "You know Prue loves Phoebe like her own child. That's why she is so hard on her, and it's why she is so annoyed when Phoebe screws up. She wouldn't be so critical of her if she saw her as just a little sister. The thing is, Prue is too young to be a mother to a teenager."

"Are you jealous?" Leo asked curiously.

"Maybe a little," Piper sighed and instinctively her hand went to her bump. "I mean I don't remember mom all that much. I was closer to Grams and dad than Prue or Phoebe ever were really, and they're both gone. Well dad is still alive but, you know, he's never shown much interest."

"So, Grams was a mom to you, whereas Prue was a mom to Phoebe." Leo reasoned.

"Exactly" Piper nodded, "Prue's my big sister. I look up to her and I'm very grateful to have her, but."

"You're fed up of Phoebe hogging the attention." Leo elaborated.

"I guess." Piper said, feeling guilty for what she was saying, "For once I'd like to be Prue's favorite, or her main concern at least. She's all scared for poor delicate Phoebe, and here I am pregnant, and she doesn't seem concerned for my safety at all."

"It's only natural to feel this way." Leo explained, taking Piper's hand, hoping that she wouldn't pull away. "But Phoebe's the baby, remember. Prue explained perfectly why she is protective of Phoebe. Phoebe didn't understand that you're mother had died. That attachment break must have been hard, so she naturally so Prue as a substitute, despite her only being seven or eight years old."

"Have you always been this wise?" Piper asked, laughing slightly.

Just then Prue burst in.

"Phoebe and Paige are gone!" she shrieked in horror.

Review if you like. I will continue as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"They're never gonna respect us you know Paige." Phoebe mused as she lay on her back on Prue's coach. Paige had taken the bed, and wasn't up for sharing. A sour expression was now engrained on her face as if the wind had changed and it had stuck that way. Phoebe didn't understand what Paige was so mad about anyway. She had found her cousins, hadn't she? and gotten away from her awful foster family.

Paige let out what sounded like a cough, "They don't respect you, because you act like a spoiled brat, if you were my sister I'd fucking kill myself."

"Jesus Christ Paige, What's with you?" Phoebe jumped up from the couch, "I'm sorry ok. What do you want, blood!"

"Oh nothing, you wouldn't get it. You have a family." Paige replied grumpily, turning over on the bed, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable "Anyway I'll be out of your way tomorrow. There's no way Prue's fit to look after anyone. The state won't let her have custody of me. I'll be back in care right away and I'll never see any of you guys again."

"Prue may look a state tonight, but she aint that bad." Phoebe sighed, "It's me that's the problem, not her. I guess I drove her crazy. She'd be alright looking after you."

Paige doubted it. In the time she had known Prudence Halliwell, she had seen her nearly smack Phoebe across the face, hurl abuse at her sister and on tonight's occasion she stank of drink. The perfect sister, she did not seem.

"That aint the point." Paige replied in a steady voice, "They won't let her look after me. Right, I'm in police protection. They'll probably send me across the country and change my name to Mable or something."

Phoebe snorted a little at hearing that and she had an idea "My dad lives in New York. Is that far enough away for you?"

Paige shot up in bed, "We can't, what about that guy that's after you and Piper and Prue."

"What about him." Phoebe shrugged "They made it clear that they don't need our help. They see us as children, nothing more. I'm sure they can kill him or whatever they plan to do on their own."

"How will we even get there? We got no money and it's hundreds of miles away" Paige asked, sounding excited. Getting the hell away from here was all she wanted. She didn't want to be caught up in this freak show, full of demons, witches and whatever else. And an uncle, even if it was just by marriage just might take her in.

"I'll think of something." Phoebe insisted. Quietly she got dressed. She could hear her sisters and Leo arguing still. She was done with them for good, they didn't need her help obviously. She and Paige would be fine on their own as solo witches.

"I got it." She said, "We go to the airport, look for a non-stop flight to New York. We turn invisible, and the rest is simple."

Paige didn't think it was a very good plan. "How is that gonna happen. Think Phoebe! That is not gonna work!"

Paige was right. That wasn't gonna work. Phoebe sat on the couch and racked her brains for a plausible solution.

"I know a way." Paige said seriously and sat down next to who she thought was her cousin, "We do over someone's house and buy plane tickets tonight. It's the only way I can think of."

Phoebe thought Paige was kidding for some reason because she burst in to hysterics, "Paige, you are crazy. Do you know how much time in juvenile detention we could spend if we are caught doing that. You're worse than me. I'd never do someone's house, that's mad stuff."

"Come on. We're witches right. We should be able to get away with stuff like this now. If it all goes wrong, Leo will fix it." Paige reasoned, as she pleaded with Phoebe. She was desperate not to be sent away. Phoebe's dad was rich and had a large house in New York.

"You don't know that. Maybe he'll tell his superiors and we'll get done by them as well as by the cops." Phoebe replied worriedly.

"Do you want me to go back into to care!" Paige snapped angrily and gave Phoebe a nasty look "You're dad might be the only way I can stay with you right. If you are sorry, you would do this. It will work. Me and a friend did it once, it was easy. We got loads of cash, nearly a thousand dollars."

"You told me you'd never done any stealing before!" Phoebe exclaimed, looking at Paige in awe, but also she was a little scared. "Way to be a dark horse Paige!"

"I never stole from a shop before." Paige explained, slightly embarrassed, "This was different. I had to do it. Me and my foster brother needed money cause he was in debt to these guys. He used to sell drugs for them, and they were gonna kill him if we didn't pay them back."

"Oh my god" Phoebe gasped in shock. "Totally weird"

Paige nodded and said "let's just go for it. We'll be fine."

"I can't" Phoebe said regretfully, and looked guilty at the younger girl, "It's stupid and it'll never work. Prue's right. I need to grow up and stop doing dumb things. You're my little cousin now, and this is crazy. Just go back to bed. It was just an idea, but we can't actually go."

Paige upon hearing this pursed her lips together and pushed Phoebe as hard as she could, "Well screw you then! You're all talk, no action. Loser" she hissed and went back over to the bed and threw herself under the covers. Breathing hard, she tried to stop herself from crying out in anger.

Phoebe rubbed her arm, and swore under her breath. Was this what it was like to have a little sister, or cousin? Is this what she was like to Prue, and Piper? The answer to the question was yes, she was. She always expected them to have all the answers, and to do what she wanted. This was no fun at all.

"Paige." She tried weakly, "I'm really sorry. I won't let them take you away. I promise. Just please don't be mad anymore, we need to stick together."

Paige only grunted and pulled the covers tighter around herself.

Phoebe sat on the edge of Prue's bed and tried to explain herself, "Look, the truth is, I don't even know my dad." She said truthfully, trying not to sound too sorry for herself, after all Paige had been through a lot, more so than her, "Like Grams said, he's never been a father to me at all. He left when I was 4 years old. I don't even remember the sound of his voice. He's sent me money and photos with promises of how he'll take us all on holiday, or he'll visit next time he's in town. But I get deep down that it's all lies. He didn't even come when Grams died. So now you know, my perfect rich dad, is about as deadbeat as they come."

Paige's face appeared from under the blankets, "Who needs them anyway."

"What?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"Parents, all they do is let you down." Paige croaked, as tears ran down her cheeks, "Mine told me they'd always be there for me. But they're not are they."

"Well Paige, they kinda didn't have a choice, they died." Phoebe explained in a calm voice.

"Exactly, they left me alone. They broke their promise. They never told me that one day they might die and I would be taken away and made to live with strangers." By now Paige was crying quite heavily and finding it hard to talk. Phoebe guessed that Paige probably hadn't had time to grieve for her parents yet, even though it had been a while since their deaths. She had been forced to become strong and take care of herself very quickly.

"Hey, listen. I get it. I really do. I feel sad when I think of everything I could have had if mom hadn't died before I got to know her. All the days out together, me telling her about my first kiss. Her crying on my first day of school, like she did on Prue's, but none of that ever happened or ever will. And that's just the way it is. It's not my mother's fault; she would be with me if she could." Phoebe said gently, taking Paige's hand, "But me, Piper and Prue have each other and you got us now too. And we won't let you go. I'll make Prue sort something out."

"Maybe you could help me find my birth mom." Paige sighed, wiping her eyes, "She won't be the same as my mom, but she was my mom when I was first born, so there must be something between us."

Phoebe nodded enthusiastically, "Yeh definitely. I think that's a good idea. If you want to find your mom then I'll help you."


End file.
